


Roses for one

by notasawrap



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nouis, Omega Louis, Smut, alternative universe, fool harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: —Alfa —masculló en tono inocente, apretando la erección ligeramente. El alfa gruño en su oído, logrando que Louis se retorciera desesperado. Nunca había deseado con tantas ganas ser follado por un alfa.—Joder, bebé, tengo tantas ganas de enterrar mi rostro en ese culito tuyo —Louis chilló en sorpresa ante el apretón del alfa. Sus manos eran enormes y Louis amaba la manera descarada en que se cernían sobre su trasero.AU donde Louis es un omega que intenta hacer lo que quiere y, él realmente cree que lo hace, y Harry un alfa con delgados labios color sandía que Louis quisiera besar por siempre





	1. Guía omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo un AU - A/B/O, pero creo que nunca había estado más emocionada por eso. Casi llore de la felicidad cuando vi el resultado y termino gustandome más de lo que esperaba, fue realmente increíble.
> 
> Soooo, como siempre digo, no soy profesional hago esto por diversión, además es la primera vez que es la primera vez que escribo en este universo.  
> Espero que les guste.

El Omegaverse es un género de novelas que se inició en distintos fandoms donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Aunque con el tiempo se ha ido desligando y ya no es extremadamente necesario que sea utilizado de esta manera, sino que puede aplicarse a simples humanos.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros los alfa, los beta y los omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omega, los dos extremos de la jerarquía.

Algo que cabe aclarar es que el Alfa/Beta/Omega de cada individuo es como una parte de este, se le puede definir como su lado animal, y pueden no estar de acuerdo con este instinto. Un ejemplo muy claro es que si un alfa pacífico es retado por otro alfa, el Alfa de este individuo le obliga a aceptar el reto. Se debe a que sus instintos animales están controlando a su parte racional.

**Los Alfa**

Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos.

Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.

Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.

En cuanto a características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos (olfato, oído y vista) están muy desarrollados. Suelen desempeñar empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de la mayor cantidad de beneficios. Pero claro, este es un estereotipo, las personalidades de cada uno dependen de cada individuo.

Ellos también cuentan con " _La Voz_ ", tiene diferentes nombres pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Un alfa tiene más poder que otro cuando se considera que es físicamente imposible vencerle, su voz está más desarrollada, o se encuentra en un rango mayor, ya sea social, político o económico.

**Los Beta**

Básicamente los beta son igual a los humanos comunes. Los hombres tienen los órganos reproductores masculinos y las mujeres los femeninos, por lo que solo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Sus olores son los olores normales de los humanos, que ellos mismos apenas pueden distinguir, ya que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres géneros, claro que procrear es más fácil entre dos beta que entre un beta y un alfa, o que en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil. Así como que nadie establece que dos padres beta no pueda salir un descendiente omega o alfa. La condición de los padres no influye sobre la de los hijos, además que no se sabe el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo.

**Los Omega**

Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.

Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.

Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que les permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.

Los omega varones si tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales.

Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).

Aquí es donde entran los supresores, unas pastillas especializadas en ayudar al omega en dos cosas: ocultar su aroma y evitar quedar embarazados. Dependiendo de escritores hay dos opciones: que haya supresores para el olor y aparte pastillas anticonceptivas o los dos efectos en una sola. Si un alfa está cortejando a un omega está mal considerado que este use supresores, pero depende de la pareja y lo que decidan o decida el alfa en muchos casos. Cabe mencionar que son altamente caros.

Los omega tienen un llamado especial a su alfa, es completamente involuntario y provoca que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de proteger al omega. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado por el omega en situaciones de miedo o peligro.

Supuestamente tienden a ser tranquilos y sumisos, se encargan de cuidar a los hijos. Pero al igual que con los alfa, este es el estereotipo y no tienen por qué seguirlo.

**Los Lazos**

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que al alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa. Si la unión se produce entre dos betas tiene el mismo efecto. Sin embargo, no hay lazo entre un beta y un omega o alfa, entre dos alfas o entre dos omegas. Los lazos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo.

Supuestamente estos lazos deberían durar para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que ambos lados pueden sentir lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama a otro omega. Un alfa puede tener la cantidad de parejas que desee, sin embargo, no puede morder a varias personas sin romper el lazo con la anterior. Si el omega no está de acuerdo no es relevante, pues ellos son privados de muchas decisiones por su condición de omega.

Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una profunda depresión, esto se debe a que el lazo une ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones. 

**Embarazo en omegas.**

Los omegas, sea hombre o mujer, tienen órganos reproductores femeninos, ojo, esto no quiere decir que los omegas varones no tienen pene, porque ellos en definitiva lo tienen.

Esto es realmente importante, al menos para mi, pero no voy a ir muy al fondo, voy a ser bastante breve en esto.  
Los embarazos pueden durar entre 32 y 42 semanas, los omegas pueden llegar hasta las 42 semanas de embarazo sin que eso llegue a afectar su salud o la del bebé. 

**ABOUT**

 

> **Alguien una vez dijo que cada quien hacía lo que quisiera con su omegaverse, así que; mi omegaverse, mi historia, MIS REGLAS, por lo pueden haber muchas cosas diferentes así que solo tomen lo básico de la guía.**


	2. Introducción

—¿Qué sucederá si quiero continuar con esto? —Harry preguntó, utilizando su mano para llevar hacia atrás sus rizos, en un gesto que se ha vuelto costumbre.

—Sabes que es peligroso —Gabe dijo ligeramente, su acento británico arrastrando las palabras de una forma sutilmente elegante—. Tendrás que dejar atrás todo y a todos, Styles —recalcó el alfa duramente, mientras dejaba de lado la botella.

Harry fingió analizarlo por un segundo, a pesar que desde hace mucho tenía una decisión tomada. Asintió.

—No tengo nada que me ate a este maldito lugar, lo haré.

—Es tu decisión, sabes que de ahora en adelante deberás seguir órdenes.

Harry se acercó hasta el escritorio y apoyó sus manos sobre este, palmas presionadas contra la fría madera, sus anillos resaltando bajo la luz de la pequeña lámpara dispuesta a un lado. Ignoro el olor del alfa mientras hablaba.

—Me conoces Gabe, sabes que nunca he seguido ordenes de nadie y por eso estoy donde estoy.

—Va a ser un placer ayudarte en esto, ¿socio? —. Tomó la botella de agua, a la cual le dio un sorbo, antes de estirar su mano, la cual fue bien recibida por Gabe.

—Dime Harry, ahora estamos en confianza.

Ambos asintieron, sonrisas adornando sus rostros.   
Era ahora cuando, ciertamente, comenzaban los negocios.

**☮☮**

Louis se pasó una vez más las manos por el cabello, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, no estaba seguro que era lo siguiente que iba a pasar y eso lo angustiaba un poco más, su omega empezaba a volverlo loco, pero Louis era bueno manteniéndolo para sí, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Louis respiro hondo, el aroma del omega invadiendo sus fosas nasales, no pudiendo pasar por alto la mueca de amargura tiñendo los lindos rasgos del rubio.

—Dime la verdad, Niall —dijo antes de que este terminará de llegar a su encuentro, demasiado ansioso para esperar o hablar más bajo— ¿Crees que lo maten? —Y no, la pregunta no debería deslizarse tan fácilmente entre los labios de Louis, sin embargo, ha pasado por muchas cosas como para que sea de otra manera.

Louis conoce a su padre casi como la palma de su mano, y está seguro de que el alfa, uno de los empresarios más importantes e imponentes en Europa, no pasara por alto que un  _"bueno para nada"_  haya intentado persuadir a Louis de huir con él y, por poco, logrado.   
Si tan solo hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo, al menos unos pocos minutos más.

Louis bufó, volviendo a la realidad cuando la mano de Niall se plantó reconfortante en su hombro.

—Solo puedo decirte una cosa, —Niall lo miró demasiado severamente para ser un omega, su mano presionando el hombro de Louis—. Será una suerte que sea todo lo contrario.

Louis gimió, sus ojos empezando a escocer, su omega luchando por tener el control, Louis empezaba a ceder. —Pero es su mano derecha, Niall, no puede hacerlo, además creo que lo a-...

Louis no pudo terminar, no cuando la mano de Niall golpeo la pared fuertemente y su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo;  _estaba furioso._

—Ni se te ocurra decir la maldita palabra, Louis, —interrumpió el omega, sus rasgos aniñados endureciéndose lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a Louis un par de pasos— No de nuevo, maldita sea, sabemos lo que pasó la última vez y sabías lo que pasaría si tu padre se enteraba de lo que había entre Jordan y tú.

—Lo que hay —recalcó el ojiazul, evitando a toda costa decir más de lo que debía, no cuando Niall había pasado con él por esto hacía tiempo atrás con otro alfa y ahora era consciente de que el rubio no lo apoyaría nuevamente, no en esa clase de locura.

—No después de hoy Louis, —Niall espetó seriamente— Esta vez te aseguro que también tú estás en problemas.

Louis jadeó, cierta presión asentándose en su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba, las palabras de su mejor amigo sobrecargando el ambiente, tal vez incluso ¿temblaba? Ciertamente sí.

Llevo sus manos a su alrededor, abrazándose a sí mismo, sus uñas incrustándose duramente en la piel de sus brazos. Su omega prácticamente chillando por sentir nuevamente al que aseguraba como su alfa.

Louis definitivamente no estaba listo para afrontar lo que sea que su padre tuviera preparado para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que Harry va a hacer no es algo que va a ser relevante, apenas mencionado, me voy a enfocar en Louis durante todo esto así que no se preocupen por si Harry se va a meter en problemas o no. No lo van a notar demasiado.


	3. Parte única.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor: - Small doses by Bebe Rexha  
> \- I got you by Bebe Rexha  
> \- Sweet Beginnings by Bebe Rexha - Yo digo en que momento DEBEN empezar a escucharla.

 

 

 _And now we're cryin' and lovin'_  
And now we're fightin' and touchin'  
Feels like I'm making love to the enemy

_Louis no lo estaba llevando para nada bien, definitivamente no._

—Necesito irme de aquí —volvió a susurrar para sí mismo, su garganta resentida al pronunciar las palabras, a causa del poco uso

Hacia un par de días que Louis había llegado a la casa de su madre, no obstante, el lugar no se sentía en absoluto de su agrado—no le gustaba América, algo que probablemente nunca cambiaría—. No había dejado la habitación desde que había entrado en ella, ni siquiera cuando Niall se había aparecido de pronto en la casa, informándole que había accedido a una propuesta que James le había hecho y él, como buen omega ( _maldito sumiso_ ) no había podido rechazar. No hubo muchos detalles al respecto, Louis tampoco los quería. Estaba cero por ciento interesado en las razones por las cuales su mejor amigo había decidido que dejar Inglaterra para venir a América era una buena idea, siendo que Louis odiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí, incluso cuando el mismo se mantenía confinado, creando su propia cárcel.

Era horrible, pero no quería más. Desconocía por completo la ciudad a la que su padre lo había enviado, no tenía a sus conocidos consigo y, como si fuera poco, tendría a un estúpido beta, llamado  _Liam Payne_ , persiguiéndole a cada lugar que se le ocurriera ir. Louis no se sentía con las fuerzas para lidiar con eso en absoluto.

Había horas, mucho más en la noche, donde se sentía tan atrapado, el aire empezaba a faltarle y estaba completamente agobiado, su omega demasiado inquieto como para dejarlo hacer cualquier cosa, lloriqueando en su interior, Louis no podía hacer nada, obviamente esa situación le hubo sobrepasado mucho antes de iniciar.

**☮☮**

—¿Vas a salir de ahí o no? —La voz de su madre volvió a resonar del otro lado de la puerta, fuerte y demandante. Louis bufó, sus ojos yendo al cielo en el proceso, nuevamente el ojiazul no respondió— Estás siendo un niño y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto Louis Tomlinson, me estas obligando a llamar a tu padre —Amenazó Francisca severa tras la puerta, empezaba a escucharse molesta, a Louis no le importó, ni lo que ella dijera, ni mucho menos lo que sucedería si ella realmente llegaba a contactarse con su padre.

Poco le había importado al alfa deshacerse de él, porque de esa manera lo consideraba Louis, y mandarlo con una mujer con la que apenas había convivido en sus veinticuatro años de vida, así que no debería preocuparse por lo que su "padre" quisiera ahora, estaban en distintos lados del mundo, James podía irse a la mierda. Louis no iba a perdonarle que le hubiera hecho eso.

—Dile que lo odio por hacerme esto, que jamás quiero volver a saber nada de él y haga como si yo hubiera muerto desde el momento en que me obligó a subir a ese avión —Louis estaba jadeante y su garganta dolía, no le dio importancia al hecho de que Francisca no dijo nada más después de eso, dio por hecho que se encontraba nuevamente solo (dejando de lado el hecho de que seguramente Payne estaba del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo su trabajo)

Necesitaba distraerse, inclusive salir si es que eso la ayudaba, pero no tenía a nadie y Niall, el maldito ni siquiera lo había llamado desde que había ido a hablar con él, se suponía que era su mejor amigo, sin embargo, Louis ya no estaba tan seguro, pero a pesar de las dudas surgiendo, el rubio era la única persona que Louis conocía, la única con la cual podría tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a su omega, quien todavía resentía la falta de Jordan. Se había acostumbrado tan fácil—tan rápido al alfa que ahora no tenerlo cerca era incómodo y apenas soportable.

Louis cortó sus pensamientos, negándose profundamente a pensar en Jordan y agobiarse con lo que posiblemente había pasado con el hombre con el cual pensó podría tener un futuro.

Agarró su móvil de bajo la almohada y, con premura, marcó el número de su mejor amigo, este contestó al tercer tono:

—¿Qué pasó, amigo? —Niall pregunto suave, su tono dando cierto confort a Louis, a su omega— ¿Estás bien? ¿Me necesitas allí? —Louis se sintió culpable por haber pensado mal de su mejor amigo, siendo que la única—verdadera—razón para que el omega estuviera en América, era el ojiazul.

—Necesito estar con alguien, salir de este jodido lugar antes de terminar por asfixiarme, ¿qué tienes para esta noche?  _Por favor, por favor, por favor_ —Louis rogó, sabiendo que Niall le conocía perfectamente y sabía que Louis no se tomaba esas palabras a la ligera. Su amigo se aclaró la garganta, y solo ese gesto le dijo a Louis que Niall sería quien lo salvará.

—Liam tendrá que venir con nosotros de igual manera —dijo, antes que nada, Louis no se atrevió a interrumpir o renegar, sabiendo que no ganaría nada haciéndolo. Niall internamente lo agradeció—. Tengo algunos conocidos aquí, pijos hijos de mami y papi, tendrán una fiesta esta noche en un Club en las afueras de la ciudad, pasare por ti como en una hora.

—De acuerdo —Siendo eso todo, cortó la llamada y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la cama.

No era mucho, pero era algo, incluso si iba a tener que soportar a Liam sobre él todo el tiempo. No sonaba como algo demasiado complicado, solo debía buscar una forma de salir sin que su madre encontrarse con su madre en el proceso, eran familia, pero Louis sentía como si ella fuera una extraña, había sido así desde que Louis era apenas un chiquillo.

Louis nunca había sido alguien realmente cercano a su madre. Vivió con su padre desde que tiene memoria y no hablaba con Francisca con demasiada frecuencia. Louis sabía que su madre sentía cierto rechazo hacia él desde que su condición se había dado a relucir, a diferencia de su padre, James, quien siempre hubo esperado ello y, por alguna extraña razón, Louis creía que él lo prefería así, aunque como no, un omega era más fácil de controlar que un beta u otro alfa, sin embargo, Louis, no era tan fácil de manejar, no porque fuera un omega, tenía que comportarse como uno, tan atemorizado de todo y siempre haciendo lo que se le ordenaba—al menos de esa manera son la mayoría que Louis ha conocido—probablemente Louis nunca sería así, para desgracia de los demás.

Cuando Niall envió el mensaje a Louis informándole sobre que ya se encontraba afuera, no pudo más que suspirar, incluso hubiera sonreído si es que no tuviera que cargar, aún, con el peso de sus errores y ahora, posiblemente por lo que resta de su vida, Louis iba a tener que vivir con un hombre, un beta—del que no sabe nada en absoluto—pendiente de todo lo que hace. Reprimió un sollozo, demasiado molesto con su padre como para darle el gusto de soltar más lágrimas.

A. La. Mierda.

Se cubrió con su chaqueta —móvil y llaves guardados en uno de los bolsillos—, sus manos, presionadas en puños, ocultas entre las mangas. Soltó una bocanada de aire y dio un paso vacilante hacia el frente antes de detenerse para respirar hondo, el aire inundando en sus pulmones, su omega un poco más ansioso cada vez. Había estado inquieto todo el tiempo desde que puso un pie en la casa, sin embargo, no de la manera en que lo estaba en el momento en que se decide a abrir la puerta. Jadea. Su mirada inmediatamente cayendo en el hombre frente a él, son solo unos pasos los que separan a Louis del beta que tendrá encima suyo todo el tiempo. Liam lucia impasible, con su mirada fija directamente en Louis, quien con movimientos vacilantes terminó por cerrar la puerta tras de sí y recargarse contra esta.

—Vamos a salir —aviso, su voz sonando apenas un poco vacilante— Espero no tener que solicitar alguna clase de orden o permiso para hacerlo— Esa vez fue más firme, sus manos apretadas en puños contra sus costados y su omega chillando ansioso, Louis no dejó que eso le afectara en lo más mínimo mientras esperaba por una respuesta del beta, sin embargo, este continuaba sin decir una palabra, y Louis nunca había sido muy paciente al respecto, pero sabía que justo en ese momento se lo debía, por lo que simplemente respiro hondo y, en cambio, añadió—: Niall irá con nosotros también —justo en ese momento, algo pareció hacer click en el beta, su espalda se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante, de manera que ya no chocaba contra la pared y cierto brillo hizo camino hacia sus ojos, Louis incluso vio la sombra de una sonrisa escabullirse en la comisura de sus labios.

—No viniste aquí para estar encerrado, Louis —habló el beta, su tono suave y ligero, casi cálido si no fuera por la firmeza impresa en sus palabras —. Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras estés aquí, solo no busques problemas donde no es necesario, tu padre aún está molesto por lo que hiciste y le duele tenerte que hacer esto...

—¿Tu que sabes de eso, ah? —masculló Louis duramente interrumpiendo a Liam, una sonrisa amarga brotando entre sus labios a la vez que se le escapaba el aire—. Le duele una mierda Liam, ¿sabes? ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí realmente? ¿Por qué mi alfa no está conmigo ahora? —negó— No lo sabes, no necesitas saberlo realmente, tampoco necesitas opinar una mierda en mi vida, no lo tienes que hacer, tu único trabajo es mantenerte detrás de mí y observar lo que hago para poder irle con el chisme luego a mi padre, así que por favor concéntrate en eso y no trates de opinar en mi vida nunca más, evitaremos cualquier molestia de ahora en adelante —. Dicho esto, con su cabeza en alto, paso por el lado del beta, ignorando la agitación de su omega y controlándose para no soltar feromonas, su corazón bombeaba fuertemente y, es que, Louis no se había sentido tan bien en días, soltar esas palabras fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho incluso si fue demasiado rudo, no le importo, no cuando su omega temblaba de orgullo, era una nueva sensación, algo gratificante y Louis pensaba mantenerla ahí la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Avanzaron en silencio, con Liam caminando a una distancia bastante prudente de Louis, cosa que este estaba agradeciendo enormemente, el espacio, no estando seguro de sentirse cómodo si es que Liam decidía invadir su espacio personal, aunque Louis no lo descartó, conociendo a su padre, como lo hace—o al menos, como creía que lo hacía—, este seguramente le pidió que estuviera sobre él todo el tiempo, apenas permitiéndole respirar su propio aire, nuevamente, gracias pero no.

El tibio aire golpeo de lleno contra el rostro de Louis, logrando que este se estremeciera apenas un poco, no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, no cuando su mejor amigo acababa de salir de un lujoso auto, Louis estaba casi seguro de que era un Audi, Niall siempre había tenido una debilidad por esos autos en específico, Louis no estaba lo suficientemente interesado en averiguar el por qué.

Niall, prácticamente se lanzó sobre Louis, sus brazos escuálidos lo rodearon fuerte y firme, como si de alguna manera Louis pudiera escaparse, él lo haría, pero jamás de Niall.

—Hey, parece que alguien me echo de menos —murmuró contra el cuello de su amigo, el aroma a lilas y canela del omega sintiéndose más denso de lo común, Niall estaba agitado y su respiración era bastante más rápida, Louis se preocupó, su omega chilló mientras devolvía el gesto— ¿Estás bien, Nialler? —Preguntó Louis, su corazón bombeando cada vez más rápido, era normal, sucedía usualmente cuando se preocupaba por las personas importantes en su vida, mucho más si se trataba de su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

—Si amigo, solo te extrañaba un poco —aclaró, enormes orbes profundamente azules encontrándose con los jade de Louis, quien no creyó ni una de las palabras de su amigo, sin embargo, lo ignoró, de la misma manera en que ignoró las enormes pupilas dilatadas, se abstuvo de soltar cualquier comentario inapropiado, en cambio listo para preguntar el nombre del lugar al que se dirigían, pero antes de poder hacerlo,  _wow_ , y simplemente  _wow_ , Louis jadeo impresionado, su mirada rápidamente escrutando al hermoso hombre que se encontraba a tan solo unos pocos pasos de ellos, y aunque bueno, llamarlo hermoso no era más que, un simple y absurdo, eufemismo, porque el hombre no era más que malditamente impresionante.

Louis no podía dejar de verlo, imponente incluso cuando tan solo estaba ahí de pie en toda su gloria, de tez morena, casi como el caramelo, sus pómulos afilados y barba de, por lo menos, tres días enmarcando su rostro, el pelo recogido en un tupé en la parte superior y la parte inferior rapada, su mirada seria, Dios, Louis podía sentir a su omega inquietarse con cada segundo que su mirada continuaba viajando al beta, se abstuvo de enfocarse más en él, en su lugar concentrándose nuevamente en su mejor amigo, quien lo miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Él es Zayn Malik, vendrá con nosotros también, al igual que el de Liam, ese es su trabajo —Los ojos de Louis se abrieron estrepitosamente y la sonrisa en su rostro cayo para convertirse en una mueca de disgusto—. James lo prefiere de esta forma y no soy quien para cuestionarlo Louis, por favor no lo hagas y mejor vámonos que los chicos nos deben estar esperando.

Niall envolvió su mano en la muñeca de Louis y lo arrastró hasta que estuvieron dentro del auto, con ambos betas en la parte delantera, Zayn conducía en silencio mientras Liam lo miraba de soslayo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Louis no dijo nada en todo el camino, no podía y fue una suerte que Niall no quisiera dejar de hablar, apenas se detenía para respirar, a Louis no le importo y fingía que escuchaba, asintiendo cuando sabía que era necesario, aunque su mente estaba más lejos de ahí.

Incluso para Niall,  _¿en serio?_  Louis ni siquiera podía sentirse completamente incrédulo, propiamente impresionado, no cuando algún día había creído que su padre jamás sería capaz de alejarlo de su lado y sin embargo ahora se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, apartado de todo lo que ama—de lo que ha sido importante en su vida—, para dejarlo en manos de la mujer con la que apenas tuvo un nimio contacto desde que nació, que surreal se sentía toda su existencia ahora, y no de una buena manera.

Louis supo que llegaron, al lugar donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, por la manera en que Niall chillo, alterando a su omega hasta ponerlo inquieto, Louis bufo, golpeando la cabeza de Niall por ser tan exagerado—. Ouch. ¡Lou...! —el omega rubio se quejó a la vez que sobaba el área golpeada— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Compórtate rubia, no estamos en Londres —Niall no refuto, sin embargo, rodó los ojos y le enseñó la lengua infantilmente a Louis antes de abrir la puerta del auto, el aire tibio colándose al interior de inmediato— Vamos, hay que entrar de una vez, deben llevar un buen rato esperándonos —Niall ánimo, una sonrisa brillante resaltando en su rostro, Louis sonrió también y bajo del auto, el brazo de su amigo lo rodeo por los hombros y, de esa manera, empezaron a avanzar, Louis sentía los pasos de Liam y Zayn tras ellos, pero puso todo de sí para olvidarse de la presencia de ambos betas, no necesitaba preocuparse por ellos en absoluto, él simplemente quería disfrutar.

El lugar era enorme, malditamente enorme, Louis observo todo su alrededor impresionado; las luces centelleando de diferentes colores, las personas moviéndose agitadamente en el centro de la pista y yendo de un lado al otro, todo ahí llamaba su atención. Se miró sonriendo animadamente, Niall alabo eso a la vez que sujetaba la mano de Louis y lo guiaba hacia la barra.

—Dos daiquiris —el rubio gritó a un chico que empezaba a acercarse a ellos, la música retumbaba fuerte y por un momento Louis dudo que lo fuera escuchado, por el contrario, el chico asintió y le mostró el pulgar arriba a Niall antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de la barra. Louis negó.

—¿Dónde están tus amigos? —cuestiono cerca del oído de Niall, este se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil.

—Estarán aquí en un momento, amor —Louis rió, su omega salto. Amaba cuando Niall le decía de esa manera, siempre lo hacía sentir cálido y feliz, no había una razón demasiado profunda para que le emocionara, simplemente lo hacía, Niall pareció notar el cambio y rió antes de plantar un beso en la sien de Louis, su brazo terminando en los hombros del omega. Ellos recibieron sus bebidas y casi inmediatamente los amigos de Niall aparecieron.

Eran dos omegas (un chico y una chica) y dos betas. Louis suspiró satisfecho en cuanto se hubieron saludado, todos muy amables; conoció a los omegas como Calum y Leila, la otra omega y, estaba Ashton, un beta completamente adorable, con mejillas que se sonrojaban fácilmente y era tan tímido que Louis no pudo alejarse demasiado de él, por último, Luke, un beta que no quitaba su mirada de Ashton y, por alguna razón, Niall estaba encantado con aquello, bastante extra en realidad, siendo desmesuradamente efusivo, hablando más fuerte de lo usual y moviéndose de un lado a otro alrededor de todos, el omega de Louis empezaba a inquietarse, aunque no de una mala manera, y los tragos que había bebido a través de la noche empezaban a hacer efecto, por lo que se sentía más desinhibido y suelto, incluso podía ignorar la presencia de Zayn y Liam a pocos metros, sus miradas escrutadoras que no lograban más que incomodarlo, justo en ese momento, a Louis no podrían importarle menos el par de betas.

La mezcla de olores; feromonas y alcohol, lo marearon un poco en cuanto tuvo contacto con el ambiente, justo en el centro de la pista, donde las personas bailaban demasiado juntas y las luces alumbraban desde el techo brillantes, como creyéndose desde ahí las reinas del puto lugar, o tal vez, Louis ya había bebido demasiados tragos, daba fe de ello.

Sujeto el hombro de alguien, sus uñas enterrándose en la tierna piel, en cuanto un mareo lo invadió, a tal punto, de casi irse de bruces al piso, por suerte el extraño también reacciono y utilizo su brazo para sostenerlo, rodeándole la cintura con este y presionando su costado con suavidad. Louis hipo, sus entrañas se estrujaron y tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

—Tengo que ir al baño —exclamó, dando un paso tentativo y luego otro, pudo sostenerse correctamente, lo que ya era todo un logro para Louis que sonrió a la nada, la mano del extraño aun lo sostenía, solo que débilmente.

—Deberías poder sostenerte completamente por tu cuenta antes que querer ir a algún lado, cariño —una voz ronca, susurró en su oído, aliento cálido chocando contra su mejilla y el olor a alcohol invadiendo rápidamente en sus fosas nasales. Louis bufó audiblemente, lo que provocó una risa por parte del extraño, que erizó los vellos de su nuca.

Alfa.

—¿Por qué se supone que tendría que seguir las sugerencias de un extraño? —Preguntó amargamente, no dejando que la cercanía del alfa lo afectara en lo más mínimo, incluso cuando podía sentir la respiración del mismo contra la parte posterior de su cuello y el subir y bajar de su pecho,  _¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?_  Louis definitivamente no estaba cerca de conocer la respuesta. Casi rodó los ojos cuando lo escuchó reír, una risa profunda que se estancó en sus tímpanos e hizo chillar a su omega, milagrosamente Louis sabía controlar esa parte suya, por lo que pudo contener el temblor que sabía seguía, sin embargo, el calor estaba ahí, haciendo acto de presencia, lastimosamente Louis no tenía tiempo para sentirse avergonzado por eso, no con el alfa susurrando contra su oído.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe allí? No me molestaría, si soy honesto —evitó reír por eso y se limitó a responder secamente.

—Soy omega, no estúpido y tengo a un tipo que tiene sus ojos constantemente puestos en lo que sea que estoy haciendo, por lo que, yo de ti, deslizaría tu mano fuera de mi cuerpo tan pronto como sea posible, además empieza a disgustarme tanta confianza, y estoy siendo malditamente honesto al respecto —mintió, el alfa apretó su agarre, por lo que Louis no pudo más que maldecir al sentir la sensación de quemazón en su piel más que satisfactoria.

—¿En serio? Tu cuerpo parece opinar todo lo contrario, además, fuiste tú quien tocó primero, con uñas y todo —Louis sintió más que vio al alfa relamerse los labios, todos sus sentidos alertas a sus acciones, más de lo que preferiría— Me gusta —Terminó por decir el alfa, su voz suave como una ligera melodía que, sinceramente, Louis mantendría en repetición.

—Aléjate. Aléjate —declaró quisquilloso, aunque no hizo ningún intento por alejarse. Y bien, si Louis se sentía a gusto estando ahí, nadie tenía porque enterarse.

Hubo otra risa por parte del alfa y, probablemente, en ese momento Louis no debió haberse sentido tan cálido respecto a haber conseguido eso, pero bueno, él estaba medio borracho y era algo fácil sentirse alabado por su propia cuenta.

—Bien, bien. Te llevaré allí, no haré nada que no quieras, no soy de esa clase de alfa, amor.

—Uhg. ¿Etiquetas? Ni siquiera se tu nombre. Jesús. —esa vez Louis no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas, con el alfa siguiéndolo y, era tan lindo, y Louis estaba sintiéndose tan cálido que no le importaba nada, tal vez por eso dejó que el alfa lo guiará, una mano rodeando su cintura, palma apoyada en su espalda baja, mientras la otra estaba frente a Louis, protegiéndolo de cualquiera que pudiera caer sobre él ya que bueno, las personas estaban distraídas en lo suyo, demasiado ensimismados en su propia diversión, era fácil para Louis ignorarlo cuando en todo lo que podía pesar era en lo bien que se sentía su espalda contra el pecho del alfa, Louis quería recostarse tanto como le fuera permitido, pero se contuvo, no estaba lo suficientemente borracho y, Dios, ni siquiera había visto al tipo a los ojos y...  _¿Qué mierda?_

Omega,  _tonto omega_.

Louis negó con la cabeza, de inmediato consciente de que no podía continuar tan tranquilamente con alguien que podrías... Dios, podría tantas cosas y él fue tan confiado—descuidado.

Suspiró pesadamente, la mano del alfa presionándose con más fuerza en su espalda baja, susurrando en su oído: —¿Estas bien, cariño? —Louis respiro hondo, un poco mareado, pero completamente decidido. Mordió el interior de su mejilla y llevo una de sus manos a la cintura del alfa, entretanto—de alguna manera, un poco más difícil de lo que pensó que sería—los pies de Louis son un poco torpes, él en si lo es, por lo que, no fue una sorpresa, cuando al momento de girarse sus pies se enredaron y estuvo a punto de irse de bruces al suelo, Louis espero, fervientemente, por la caída, incluso estaba preparado para reírse, no obstante, el golpe nunca llego y de repente las manos de Louis se encontraban abrazadas a—fuertes—músculos tensos bajo esa tela suave al tacto y, mierda... ¿en qué instante se habían cerrados sus ojos?—. Más cuidado, no queremos lastimar ese delicado  _cuerpecito_  —El aliento caliente chocaba contra los labios de Louis, el olor a alcohol apenas contrarrestando el fuerte aroma del alfa que fácilmente envolvía a Louis, nublando su mente; era esa esencia, arraigándose en el interior de su tráquea, lo tenía salivando, joder,  _¿acaso era pimienta, o tal vez tierra mojada?_  Louis no lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era de que iba a volverse loco.

Abrió sus ojos.

—Mierda —precisó decir cuando sus orbes dieron de lleno con un par de esmeraldas y facciones asimétricas, arrancándole el aire, dejándolo jadeante.

Difícilmente pudo levantar su mano—temblorosa—y acariciar con su pulgar los labios del alfa, logrando hacer aparecer una sonrisa en estos. Rió trépidamente, presionando con más fuerza su pulgar. Los labios del alfa se fruncieron, su sonrisa se contuvo y Louis gimió cuando dientes rasparon la piel.

Estaba tan fascinado y todo en su interior se sentía burbujeante. Louis estaba seguro de que podría convertirse en un charco en cualquier momento—. Hermoso —aclamó el alfa cuando la mano de Louis cayó a su costado, intentando torpemente volver hacia el lugar inicial, pero Louis se sentía tan lánguido que simplemente dejó de intentarlo.

Parecía que todo a su alrededor sucedía en cámara lenta, que las personas habían empezado a bailar una balada y que la cabeza del alfa se hubo inclinado mucho más lento de lo que en realidad lo hizo. Louis tiró su cabeza hacia un lado y presiono sus dientes fuertemente en su labio inferior en cuanto sintió la nariz del alfa recorrer su cuello, un segundo antes de ser reemplazada por sus labios, suaves y delgados, de un color sandía que el omega deseaba sentir contra los propios. Probar si es que acaso sabían de la misma manera.

—Diablos. Hueles increíblemente delicioso —declaró el alfa, mordiendo hacia el final de la línea mandibular de Louis, este se retorció.

—Beso —pidió chillón.

—Mierda, sí —gruñó el alfa, tirando de Louis más cerca a medida que se erguía completamente, la diferencia de altura siendo bastante notoria. Sonrió ladino.

Egocéntrico, Louis pensó. Sin embargo, sabía que era justo el pensamiento cuando el alfa a simple vista era alguien malditamente deslumbrante. Louis nunca, en sus veinticuatro años de vida, había sentido una atracción tan repentina por alguien, no de una manera en que lograba hacerlo tambalear, y poner su mente confusa. Era una sensación asombrosa de sentir, solo si iba a tener una forma de hacerla desaparecer después.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con un jadeo, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y el inferior estaba siendo rudamente atacado por los dientes del alfa, que tiraban de este. La imagen no hizo más que excitarlo, sus feromonas se alborotaron y Louis sintió que en cualquier momento empezaría a lubricar.

Se puso en puntitas y guio su mano a la parte posterior del cuello del alfa, sus dedos enterrándose ligeramente en la tersa piel a la vez que tiraban de este más cerca, sus labios se rozaron y Louis sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo cuando se presionaron con más fuerza, cuando el calor se expandió y sus rodillas casi fallaron de la misma manera que su corazón empezó a latir erráticamente.

Los labios del alfa eran suaves y mullidos contra los suyos, y sus manos se aferraban con ligereza a las caderas de este, pero Louis estaba seguro de que, si intentará alejarse, no podría lograrlo.

Louis permitió que la lengua del alfa deslizarse en su cavidad bucal, totalmente maravillado con las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, había un montón de energía que necesitaba ser usada, Louis deseaba deshacerse de ella.

Se dejó llevar, con el alfa mordiendo sus labios y gruñendo contra su boca. Louis acarició el pecho y se deleitó con la firmeza del abdomen, el aire empezaba a faltarle, pero Louis no quería separarse, sus labios siendo raudamente atacados por los del alfa era lo mejor que Louis hubo sentido en meses—si no es que años—y su omega estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Eventualmente el beso se terminó y la mano de Louis llegó a su destino, palpando sobre la prominente erección del alfa, gimió en cuando sintió la dureza contra la palma de su mano y los dientes del alfa desdibujándose fervientemente en su cuello, Louis estaba seguro de que habría marcas en la mañana, pero no podía importarle menos.

—Alfa —masculló en tono inocente, apretando la erección ligeramente. El alfa gruño en su oído, logrando que Louis se retorciera desesperado. Nunca había deseado con tantas ganas ser follado por un alfa.

—Joder, bebé, tengo tantas ganas de enterrar mi rostro en ese culito tuyo —Louis chilló en sorpresa ante el apretón del alfa. Sus manos eran enormes y Louis amaba la manera descarada en que se cernían sobre su trasero.

—Vamos —balbuceó perezosamente, buscando botones en el pantalón del alfa— Llévame —el alfa repartía besos en su cuello, mejillas y dejaba castos es su boca, Louis empezaba a desesperarse por más contacto.

—Sí... bien... sí —Louis jadeó inquieto, su cuerpo se sentía como si pudiera estallar, más pronto de lo que pensaba si es que no hacía algo, estaba ardiendo y, Louis, sentía como que empezaría a gotear en cualquier momento y él, realmente, preferiría que eso sucediera en un lugar más privado.

Los siguientes diez segundos pasaron a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando Louis pudo abrir los ojos tenía a Niall apretando su brazo con demasiada fuerza. Mucha más de la que alguna vez hubo utilizado su amigo en él.

Jadeo. Resintiendo, de inmediato, la falta de calor que ofrecía el cuerpo del alfa. Niall farfullo algo molesto. Los ojos de Louis apenas podían enfocar bien el rostro del omega, las luces de colores volviendo el trabajo un poco más difícil.

—Niall —Louis chilló, intentando pobremente salir del agarre de su amigo. No lo logró.

Liam se encontraba detrás de Niall—Louis solo tenía vista de su ancha espalda—y parecía estar hablando con alguien. Louis esperaba que no fuera el alfa (que no estuviera tratando de espantarlo), no quería que aquel estúpido beta hiciera algo para que se alejara, no al menos hasta después de haber follado a Louis.

Dios, Louis necesitaba eso tan mal.

—Voy a llevarte a casa —Niall avisó, sus labios en una línea recta combinaban a la perfección con su ceño fruncido— Tenemos que irnos de aquí malditamente ya.

El rubio se volteó, golpeando el hombro de Liam y señalando la salida en cuanto el beta poso su mirada en él.

No dejó que Niall hablara, simplemente tiró de su brazo y lo alejó apenas lo suficiente. El ceño de Liam se hubo fruncido, Louis lo ignoro—. No Ni, mierda, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó tembloroso, su mirada colándose por sobre el hombro del rubio, intentando localizar al alfa, todo sin éxito alguno.

—¿Qué haces tú, joder? Acabas de conocer a este tipo y ya lo estas besando y dejas que tenga sus manos sobre ti.

—Dios —Louis apenas pudo evitar rodar los ojos, en cambio, suspirando audiblemente— ¿Que te preocupa? No es como si no hubiera sucedido antes —dijo sincero, ambas manos acariciando las mejillas del omega. Niall intentó decir algo, Louis no se lo permitió, presionando su dedo pulgar en los rosas labios— Solo quiero divertirme un poco, como cuando estaba en casa, cuando tenía a Jordan conmigo.

Niall rió amargamente, demasiado fuerte para Louis, incluso con la música dificultando la conversación, muy ruidoso o, probablemente era que Louis quería estar enfocado en algo más, pero debía terminar con esto primero. Niall palmeó su mano—. Porque sé cómo terminó antes es que no permitiré que hagas lo sea intentabas hacer. Mucho menos siendo tu primera vez aquí, no con el primer alfa que ves.

—Por fav...

—No, y es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí cada vez —suspiró pesadamente, el aliento a alcohol invadiendo las fosas nasales de Louis—. Llamaré a Liam y Zayn para que nos lleven de vuelta.

—No, no, no —Louis apuro a decir, sosteniendo los hombros de su amigo antes sé que este pudiera alejarse— No hay necesidad de ser tan drásticos, ¿bien? Haremos esto —Inhaló hondo—. Ignoraremos lo que acaba de pasar y, simplemente, volveremos a la barra, nos podremos un poco más ebrios junto a tus amigos y, al final de la noche, estaremos tan borrachos que vamos a querer tener relaciones entre nosotros. Sin alfas de por medio.

Niall estaba cayendo, una mano en la cintura de Louis mientras parecía sopesar sus palabras, Louis necesitaba que aceptará. No quería volver a casa tan pronto, eso sería como condenarse a caer en depresión.

—Por favor —insistió. Un puchero sumándose a su juego; fue todo lo que necesito.

El rubio asintió, seguido por una carcajada —De acuerdo. Haremos eso, pero no te alejes demasiado, tendré mis ojos sobre ti.

Louis aceptó, tomando una mano de Niall y guiándolos de vuelta a la barra.

La champaña era buena, a Louis realmente le gustaba; la manera en que se deslizaba suave por su garganta y la sensación burbujeante se mantenía constantemente en sus papilas gustativas. Eran sorbos ligeros pero eficientes, no lo suficiente para ponerlo más ebrio, pero si lo idóneo para recordarle algo que había querido hacer horas atrás.

Niall no le dedicó mayor atención cuando se acercó a él, el omega estaba por completo concentrado en mantener en pie a Calum con Zayn ayudando, quien se mantenía completamente inmaculado, —apenas una ligera capa de sudor perlando su rostro, pero incluso eso lo hacía lucir sexy, las luces de colores también poniendo de lo suyo enmarcando su rostro en diferentes ángulos, todos perfectos— Luke y Ashton habían desaparecido minutos atrás (probablemente solo Louis lo notó) y bueno y Liam, él se fue a acompañar a Leila por el auto, no tardarían mucho en volver, pero Louis ya no podía esperar su llegada.

Bebió el último trago que quedaba de la bebida de Niall—amargo tequila—, mala elección, y respiro profundamente antes de alejarse de la barra. Haciendo su camino rápidamente entre las personas, evitando roces indebidos y contacto visual, Louis sabia manejar eso.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, adentrándose velozmente en el baño en cuanto un omega salió dejando la puerta entreabierta, estaba completamente vacío, lo que era un alivio, Louis no pretendía vivir alguna clase de situación incómoda.

Fueron tan solo unos pocos minutos. Termino tardando más lavando sus manos y mojando un poco su cara —los suficiente para mantenerse en pie unos minutos más. Siempre funcionaba—. Su mirada quedo enfocada en el reflejo de espejo.

Tenía el cabello vuelto un desastre y el contorno de los ojos rojos, ligeras bolsas negras empezaban a aparecer bajo estos y, rayos,  _¿cuándo demonios sus pómulos se volvieron tan pronunciados?_  Estaba para nada de acuerdo con la imagen, y tal vez era mejor volver a casa de una vez, sin embargo—

—Malditamente hermoso —voz ronca y pastosa. El aire se volvió denso y su garganta hormigueo al mismo tiempo que su omega se agito.  
Louis apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente para darse la vuelva.

Jadeo.

El aire estaba caliente, demasiado sofocante y Louis era bastante quisquilloso en ocasiones; esta no sería una de esas.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa—. Pensé que te hubiste ido antes —dijo suavemente, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Estabas esperando por mí? —sonaba más tranquilo de lo que realmente estaba, el aroma del alfa se sentía más fuerte aquí, alejado de las demás personas; tenía loco a su omega, Louis apenas podía contenerse, de otra manera, estaría sobre el alfa desde que entro, así que bien, punto para Louis por la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad.

—Por supuesto que lo hice —habló alegremente, a medida que se alejaba de la puerta y avanzaba hacia Louis; pasos cortos— A Harry Styles le gustan los retos —sonrió, labios presionados juntos. Louis apenas pudo contener una carcajada.

—Así que bueno, Harry, es bastante anticlimático que utilices tu nombre en tercera persona —la sonrisa del alfa se incrementó.

—Pero conoces mi nombre que es lo que importa ¿no? —Asintió, no estando completamente seguro de eso —Perfecto. Porque me encantaría escucharte gritarlo mientras te anudo —Ni siquiera se sorprendió, no en absoluto, no cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación del nudo del alfa creciendo dentro suyo mientras se retorcía jadeante; hermoso, hermoso alfa llenándolo.

—Hagamos un trato —murmuró Louis, mientras presionaba su dedo índice en el pecho del alfa, en algún punto se habían acercado lo suficiente. Se relamió lentamente los labios, la mirada de Harry enfocada en ese punto específico; Louis apenas podía contener el regocijo de su omega, ese instinto que le decía debía sentirse orgulloso por tener al alfa de esa manera. Louis lo estaba, bastante— Sácame de aquí —los orbes del rizado se abrieron y una sonrisa se coló en sus labios; Louis apenas empezaba—, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, seremos tu y yo. Si consigues eso, —se puso en puntas y acercó sus labios al oído del rizado, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus dientes y tirando de este antes de atreverse a hablar; voz lenta, excitada—. Dejaré que me anudes. Toda la noche, las veces que quieras. Me tendrás para ti y... —tragó saliva audiblemente. Las manos del alfa envolvieron su cintura— Incluso considerare tener tu polla en mi boca —Chasqueo la lengua— ¿Que dices? —preguntó, su voz rebosando un tinte inocente que Louis, en realidad, no poseía.

Harry respiro audiblemente y Louis casi escucho su sonrisa a medida que las manos del alfa se deslizaban hasta posarse en su trasero; dio un apretón, entretanto, tirando de Louis más cerca. Louis pudo sentir los delgados labios del alfa en su cuello cuando este hablo— ¿Por dónde sea y como yo quiera, sin que nadie te vea irte? —Louis asintió solemne, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no ronronear a causa de la manera en que los labios de Harry se movían con suavidad por su cuello— Deberías empezar a desnudarte de una vez, cariño. Te pusiste en bandeja de plata para mí.

Louis no tardó demasiado en descubrir el significado de las palabras de Harry, el alfa era realmente astuto y Louis nunca se hubo preocupado menos por su mejor amigo, era consciente de cuan molesto estaría Niall cuando volvieran a hablar, sin embargo, tenía una noche que disfrutar y toda una vida para sentirse culpable después.  
  
Harry logró, fácilmente su cometido, después de todo Louis tan solo llevaba unos pocos días en la ciudad, a diferencia de Harry, quien llevaba viviendo allí un par de años y solía frecuentar la discoteca. Louis solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos allí antes de que Harry volviera acompañado por otro alfa, Ben, enorme y con ceño fruncido, Louis ni siquiera se inmuto, acostumbrado a vivir rodeado por alfas, se dejó hacer, permitiéndole a este cubrirlo con su chaqueta ignorando el aroma, siendo que serviría para cubrir perfectamente el suyo propio, no le gustó, pero sirvió en su momento.

Harry se fue primero, ellos algunos minutos después con el alfa rodeando la cintura de Louis con su brazo, demasiado posesivamente para su gusto, Louis atrapó una bebida de una mesa y la terminó de un trago, justo a tiempo para salir del bar, fácil y sin complicaciones.

—Gracias por eso —Harry dijo al alfa, lanzándole su chaqueta de vuelta sin quitar su mirada de Louis, supuso que el alfa había dicho algo también, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el alfa frente a él para pensar en algo más; o algo diferente a lo que seguiría.

Dejó que Harry lo arrastrara impaciente, presionando sus dedos juntos y trastabillando mientras se alejaban de los ojos curiosos—. Dios, —el alfa jadeo, deteniéndose abruptamente entretanto girándose hacia Louis, quien jadeó de vuelta, con las manos del alfa sujetando sus mejillas a la vez que sus labios se presionaban juntos. Harry era rudo y ansioso, mordiendo los labios de Louis y delineándolos con su lengua antes de que este pudiera reaccionar correctamente—. Necesito que... Joder —sus manos descendieron hasta los hombros de Louis, tirando del cuello de su chaqueta hacia abajo, por sus brazos. —Quiero que huelas a ti, a mi —Louis no pudo fruncir el ceño por las palabras de Harry, solo atino a sostener sus bíceps en cuanto los besos se trasladaron a su cuello.

Los labios del alfa ardían deliciosamente contra su piel, y sus manos enormes corrían de un lado a otro por su cuerpo, hurgando en lugares que dejaban a Louis sin aliento. Sus ojos se habían cerrado en algún punto y ahora sus manos presionaban el cuello del alfa, animando a continuar su expedición allí. A Louis le encantaba; la manera en que Harry estaba obteniendo todo suyo tan fácilmente, de la manera en que ninguna otro alfa lo hubo obtenido.

—Vamos- _ah_  —respiro hondo, intentando pobremente formular alguna oración—. Ca- _ah_ -ma, Harry. Vamos.

—Bien, si, si —el alfa se alejó tan solo unos pocos centímetros, su respiración acariciaba los labios de Louis —Casa. Cama. Nudo. Bien —Louis rió bajito, impresionado por la manera en que Harry hubo creado un sistema, no durante mucho tiempo ya que los labios de Harry contra los suyos impidieron continuar, a Louis no le molestaba, no si podía sentir al alfa así de cerca, con delgados labios sabor a cereza envolviendo los suyos, lenguas rozándose a mitad de camino. Louis juraba que podría convertirse en un charco de cualquier cosa antes de poder deshacerse de su ropa si es que Harry no hacia algo.

Terminó el beso antes de que pasara a mayores o antes de que adentro se enteraran de su jugarreta y pudieran atraparlo, no quería eso antes de ser anudado un par de veces, tal vez un poco más. —Vamos —pidió, presionando sus labios contra los de Harry una última vez antes de volver a entrelazar sus dedos. Harry asintió, dientes fuera y hoyuelos a un lado, jalando a Louis consigo.

Harry llevó a Louis a su departamento.

No había sido un camino demasiado largo en el taxi y Louis tuvo una cantidad considerable de tiempo al alfa sobre él, con sus labios presionándose juntos y caricias que se sentían como el fuego; Louis estaba en llamas. Nunca se había sentido así, tan ido y necesitado por un alfa, pero Harry lo atraía de una manera diferente. Lo ponía tembloroso cuando susurraba cosas a su oído o respiraba sobre su cuello, rozando apenas su piel, de manera fantasmal.   
Dejando besos en su mentón y mejillas antes de volverse ferviente contra sus labios, mordiendo su lengua y riendo por ello cuando Louis se quejaba, la vibración trasladándose a su propio pecho.

Tenía a Louis jadeando y saliendo de sus ropas en cuanto entraron al lugar.

El aroma de Harry era todo lo que se sentía en el aire, era mucho y al mismo tiempo Louis creía que no podría resistir la vida si no tenía ese olor siempre a su alrededor;  _no era cierto_. En algún punto su instinto había tomado todo el control y Louis estaba tan ensimismado y encantado que se dejó ser. Vivir la ensoñación.

El interior de la boca de Harry era calidad mientras chupaba sus pezones y mordía ligeramente, tirando estos con sus dientes hasta que tenía al castaño gimiendo audiblemente y logrando que su espalda se arqueara. Las manos del alfa delineaban la cintura del omega, mientras las manos de este halaban sus rizos.

Louis solo podía pensar en lo bien que olía Harry y el sabor de sus labios; era tan embriagante. La forma en que los delgados labios se cerraban alrededor de su piel y chupaba—mordía, fuerte. Louis ya se imaginaba las marcas del día siguiente, o al menos lo hizo un momento antes de que el alfa arrancara su pantalón, llevándose su ropa interior en el proceso.

Louis era naturalmente ruidoso, y Harry parecía fascinado con la idea, tentando a Louis de todas las maneras posibles hasta que este no resistía más y terminaba por complacer el deseo del alfa, incluso el suyo propio.

—Quiero anudarte —susurró Harry antes de pintar una marca de amor en la clavícula de Louis—. Quiero hacerlo tan mal, bebé.

—Si —Louis gimió en respuesta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como dos dedos de Harry se deslizaban dentro y fuera suyo.

Sentía el lubricante deslizarse entre sus nalgas, haciendo el trabajo de Harry mucho más fácil. Con el alfa susurrando entusiasta en su oído, labios rozando la piel sensible y dedos moviéndose frenéticamente, llevando a Louis en medio del éxtasis, sabiendo que faltaba poco para llevarlo a su límite, de lo que apenas era el comienzo, el solo pensamiento enviaba corrientes a su ingle, y sentir su polla dura contra su estómago solo facilito el trabajo.

Louis chillo, sus músculos se contrajeron y tiras de semen salieron disparadas golpeando su estómago y parte de su pecho.

—Increíble —murmuró Harry vehemente, Louis lo escucho lejano aún demasiado alto para importarle. Sintió los labios del alfa contra los suyos e intento seguir el beso— Voy a anudarte —los labios de Harry chupaban su mandíbula y lugares que aumentaban la libido del omega, más de lo que algún alfa logró antes.

—Si- _ah_ , por favor, hazlo —consiguió decir entrecortado, respirando bajo su aliento. Abrió los ojos un segundo antes de que Harry entrará en él, presenciando la manera en que los ojos del alfa se cerraban y su ceño se fruncía, boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

Harry no era lento ni suave. Louis amaba la profundidad de cada estocada y la rudeza con la que Harry tiraba de sus labios, era el animal en él el que Louis prefería en ese momento. La forma en que apretaba sus caderas que seguramente tendría hematomas violáceos en cuanto se viera al espejo o, esperaba ello.

Lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos cuando en la última estocada Harry mordió sus labios, colmillos afuera mientras el nudo empezó a hincharse, pero Louis nunca había disfrutado tanto la sensación de ser anudado por un alfa y sentir este venirse dentro suyo.

Ciertamente iba a repetirlo.

**☮☮**

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, su cabeza punzó y ¿de dónde rayos venía tanta luz? Louis chillo, removiéndose incómodamente sobre la cama ajena. Uhg, ¿dónde estaba la comodidad de la noche anterior? No en ese maldito colchón, por supuesto.

Se sentía cansado y su cuerpo pesaba. Ni siquiera recordaba que tanto alcohol bebió la noche anterior o, cuando incluso se durmió, probablemente aún estaba anudado cuando aquello sucedió.  
  
Eso en medio de la avalancha de locuras vividas la noche anterior. No iba a volverse loco por haber dormido con un alfa que acababa de conocer, no era la primera vez, así que.

Él siempre fue bueno en eso; seducir alfas era su cosa, bueno, al menos era de esa manera antes de que hubiera sentimientos involucrados. Probablemente si esas cosas—emociones—no hubieran aparecido de pronto, Louis podría estar viviendo tranquilamente su vida, tan solo preocupándose por algo más importante. No obstante, era el alfa quien lo había seducido esta vez, poniendo todo gelatinoso y suave a su omega, hasta que bueno;  _resultados vigentes_.

Louis prácticamente salto fuera de la cama, quedando completamente desnudo en medio de la habitación. No se preocupó por alcanzar una cobija para cubrir su desnudez, en cambio buscando su ropa en todo el desorden  _¿ellos habían hecho eso? Madre. Santa._

Se vistió lo más rápido que lo hubo hecho alguna vez, el momento de sentir culpa había llegado,  _mierda_ , Niall iba a jodidamente matarlo. Louis no iba a pelear por eso.

No dio una última mirada al alfa que yacía en la cama, ni siquiera presto demasiada atención al lugar, agarrando su chaqueta del mueble y cerrando la puerta tras sí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Liam estaba allí. Louis lo ignoró en cuanto lo vio, pero estaba seguro de que tendría a su mejor amigo golpeándole las bolas un buen rato, ciertamente, no iba a luchar contra eso.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, al mundo, a Niall por no haberse enfocado en el cuándo le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño, y un poco más a sí mismo en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación y revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de inmediato recordando como hubo lanzado su móvil en uno de los muebles cuando recibió la primera llamada de Niall. Era algo de karma, Louis supuso fácilmente.

Niall llegó luego de treinta minutos.

Y bueno, Louis se esperaba cualquier cosa (con Niall nada es demasiado seguro) excepto a su mejor amigo tan profundamente preocupado. En realidad, en cuanto vio entrar a el rubio tan alterado, desprendiendo feromonas agriamente, estaba casi seguro de que recibiría un golpe de parte de este, sin embargo, vaya sorpresa cuando en su lugar Niall saltó sobre él y empezó a pasear las manos desesperadamente sobre el rostro del castaño, antes de dirigirlas a su cuerpo. Louis jadeó sorprendido, golpeándolo ligeramente para que se apartara.

— _Detente. Detente. Detente_  —exclamó dando un leve empujón a su mejor amigo, este chillo sorprendido, pero se detuvo— Dios Niall, ¿qué sucede contigo? —cuestionó, dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama. Niall lo golpeó en la cabeza — _Auch_ , ¿que mier... —Louis se detuvo en cuanto el rubio cayó sobre su cama, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas; todo tembloroso y chillón. El pecho de Louis se contrajo.

Se dejó caer a su lado. Niall gruño molesto, pero no se apartó cuando el ojiazul se lanzó a abrazarlo—. Eres un idiota —farfulló el rubio, su voz sonando una octava más aguda. Si, estaba llorando. Y la culpa era una perra por hacer sentir tan mal a Louis. No es como si Niall nunca hubiera llorado antes, mucho menos por culpa de Louis, pero para ser justos, en esas ocasiones Louis tuvo que lidiar con un omega realmente enojado-Louis amaba lo tierno que se volvía Niall cuando estaba enojado-, pero esta vez era diferente, había sucedido, pero Louis terminaba odiándose.

—Hey Ni, —dijo suave, apartando el cabello de su rostro. Niall necesitaba un nuevo corte— Bebé, detente. Estás provocando que me odié por lo que hice.

—Lamento que mis sentimientos no sean de tu agrado Míster insensible —Niall chilló indignado, Louis solo pudo concentrarse en la forma en que se encogía sobre sí mismo. Esto iba de mal en peor.

—No es eso —explicó jalando al omega más cerca, dejando un beso en la parte posterior de su blanquecino cuello; Niall tembló, ahora estrujándose contra Louis, inconscientemente— Solo preferiría tenerte enojado que de esta manera. Me pones nervioso así, mi omega lo odia —dejó otro beso en el cuello del rubio para luego inclinarse a morder ligeramente su hombro, besando la zona hasta estar seguro de que quedaría una marca allí. Niall se movió, exponiéndose más a Louis, quien sonrió por el gesto.

—Me tenías horriblemente preocupado. No te haces a una idea de lo mucho que me merezco este momento. —Louis aceptó, mordiendo ligeramente sobre la piel reciente expuesta.

Amaba eso, la manera en que Niall se convertía en otro cuando Louis era más cariñoso que de costumbre (solo en ocasiones especiales), era como un gatito falto de cariño y el castaño realmente disfrutaba hacer algo por él y, era consciente de lo mucho que a Niall le gustaba ser acariciado, marcado, mucho más si no se encontraba bien, justo como ahora.

—Estás intentando distraerme —apuntó el rubio, tocando suavemente el costado de Louis.

—Espero que este funcionando lo suficiente como para que dejes de llorar y me putees de una vez —Louis se movió, volteando a Niall hasta que estuvieron de frente, su mejor amigo sonreía, pero todavía se notaban en sus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas. Louis trago saliva, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso? —acotó Niall lamiéndose los labios, Louis se inclinó lo suficiente para besarlo castamente.

Buenos juegos, pensó antes de respirar hondo—. No me importa hablar, en realidad. Él fue bueno, como, tiene esas manos enormes que sabe utilizar malditamente bien —salivó, recordando la manera en que aquel alfa logró que se corriera con tan solo sus dedos—. Mierda, es tan grande, sentirlo fue malditamente increíble. Estaba tan destrozado que ni siquiera pude esperar a que terminara de bajar el nudo la última vez que lo hicimos para quedarme dormido.

—Diablos. —Niall jadeó—, como bien, yo realmente no necesitaba saber eso en absoluto —negó repetidamente con la cabeza, una mueca en sus labios. Hubo un silencio, no era incómodo, nada más un silencio que Louis ignoro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos; recordando la forma en que las manos de Harry apretaban su cintura para inmovilizarlo sobre la cama o como se sentían las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel, pero nada de eso se comparaba a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos; el contraste y la firmeza en los movimientos, el hormigueo en los roces y el sabor a cereza en estos, Dios, era como si Louis pudiera sentir la fruta en su boca, y teniendo en cuenta lo poco que era de su agrado esta, que Louis quisiera nada más que los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Me he dejado el móvil en su departamento —dijo de pronto, sin abrir los ojos. Aún no de sentía preparado para dejar desvanecer el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —espetó Niall irónicamente, Louis podía imaginarlo rodando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

—Bien, entonces préstame el tuyo para llamar, le diré que lo traiga aquí en cuanto pueda, estoy demasiado cansado para salir. —Niall no dijo nada, pero unos segundos después Louis sintió el aparato sobre su abdomen. Respiro hondo antes de obligarse a sentarse, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, más de lo que hubo necesitado alguna vez.

Escucho el pitido cinco veces antes de que este cesara y, en cambio, fuera reemplazado por una voz rasposa del otro lado.

—Hey, ¿qué tal? Tu amigo dejó esto aquí así que no creo que puedas encontrarlo pron...

—Dios, hablas demasiado —bufo Louis—, también muy lento, aburrido.

La risa proveniente del otro lado le erizó la piel; recordó los hoyuelos de Harry— Por lo que es una suerte que no hayamos hablado mucho antes —comentó el alfa.

—Lo es, seguramente hubiera huido —Harry rió nuevamente, Louis apenas logró contener su propia sonrisa.

—Espero que mi cuerpo lo haya hecho mucho mejor entonces, me sentí un poco usado cuando desperté solo esta mañana. Estuve a punto de buscar los billetes. —Louis rió suavemente, su omega haciendo acto de presencia ante el alfa.

—En todo caso tu hubieras tenido que darme los billetes. Soy sexy y los que se van son aquellos que, de hecho, recibieron el dinero, de acuerdo, además no te llamaba para que me recordaras lo que hicimos, créeme, tengo una espléndida memoria.

—Entonces–

—Necesito que traigas mi móvil, obviamente lo necesito y estoy agotado para salir a cualquier parte. Enviaré un texto con la dirección. Apúrate, no me gusta estar esperando.

—No creo que–

Louis lo interrumpió, divertido—. Gracias por aceptar. Eres muy amable —y corto.

Evitó exitosamente la sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos e hizo lo mismo pasando por alto la excitación de su omega.

—Vas a follar con él de nuevo —afirmó Niall secamente, Louis simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Ni siquiera tiene sentido, así que volveré a casa y dejaremos hasta aquí. No quiero saber mucho, nada en realidad. Haz lo que quieras.

—Siempre lo hago, amor —dijo, poniéndose de pie detrás de su mejor amigo para acompañarlo a la puerta. Caminando sonriente con él— Me contarás lo que sucede entre Zayn y tu después —anunció. Niall jadeo sorprendido, por lo que Louis se encogió de hombros y terminó por sacar a su amigo de su habitación antes de que este dijera algo más— Después —recordó y cerró la puerta

Siguiente tarea, un alfa.

**☮☮**

Cuando Harry por fin apareció Louis acababa de darse un baño, había estado por los menos treinta minutos bajo la ducha y había gastado otros diez desnudo frente al espejo, apreciando las marcas con las que el alfa hubo decorado su cuerpo, eran más de las que pensó tendría, y algunas punzaban, Louis supuso que hubieron sido causadas por los dientes del alfa, había notado cuánto Harry disfrutaba utilizarlos en Louis, o al menos en ese momento.  
Quería dormir porque aún no lo hacía y lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa, pero tenía que terminar algo más antes.

Rodó los ojos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, era Liam y su rostro lució serio los primeros segundos antes de bufar y moverse para dejar entrar al alfa cerrando la puerta en cuanto pudo.

Louis fingió que no se le escapaba el aliento en cuanto la puerta se cerró e inmediatamente se sintió atrapado porque casi de inmediato todo lo que podía oler era tierra y pimienta y algo como flores, entonces recordó cómo su piel aún olía al alfa cuando estaba a punto de bañarse y lo mucho que le había costado en realizar la tarea por el simple hecho de que le gustaba oler así.

Respiro hondo. Mala idea; Harry.

El alfa sonrió, a medida que con una mano desorganizaba sus rizos hasta dejarlos con más volumen. Louis salivó al ver a Harry lamerse los labios descaradamente.

—Inapropiada vestimenta para recibir una visita —anotó el alfa, recorriendo el cuerpo del castaño, Louis no se inmuto ante la mirada del alfa, a pesar de que usaba nada más que una enorme camisa. Para ser honesto, no esperaba ver al alfa hasta un par de días y bueno, quería dormir cómodo, así que.

—Puedo vestirme como quiera en mi casa —declaró seriamente, se mordió el labio cuando vio las comisuras de Harry curvarse. —Además, eres de paso; entregas y te vas.

—Wow. Primero me usas para sexo y ahora prácticamente me echas. De qué otra forma planeas pisotear mi ego —sonrió, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Agradeció que la camisa se enrollada de manera que sus muslos quedaran a la vista, el alfa los enfocó de inmediato y Louis estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Su omega también, además de ansioso.

Rodó los ojos, fingidamente irritado y saltó fuera de la cama para acercarse al alfa—. No entiendo de qué hablas —mintió, extendiendo la mano al rizado en un gesto mudo para tener su móvil de vuelta— No era tu obligación venir aquí y, si mal no recuerdo, te divertiste un montón anudándome, por lo que  _¿usado?_  —rió irónicamente—, no lo creo, al menos no de tu parte.

Harry sonrió, dejando sus hoyuelos a la vista. Louis quiso pasar sus dedos por ahí. —¿Touché?

—Podrías darme mi móvil o–

—¿O qué? —interrumpió el alfa, tirando de la camisa de Louis hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron.

Paso saliva cuando sintió la densidad del aire y, diablos, Harry olía tan bien que iba a volverlo loco. —En realidad, esperaba poder recompensarte antes de que desaparezcas —frunció el ceño momentáneamente, Louis aprovechó eso para llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna del alfa. Estaba dolorosamente dura. Harry gimió cuando Louis le dio un fuerte apretón mientras mordía su mandíbula— ¿Una última vez,  _alfa_? —murmuró contra su cuello. Harry no respondió, en cambio enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Louis y tiró de éste hacia atrás entretanto inclinándose para atrapar sus labios.

El beso era desprolijo y sin ritmo, pero había cierta suavidad ahí que tenía a su omega delirando, agitado, a punto de deshacerse en los brazos del alfa. Harry mordió su labio y se separó con un chasquido. Atrapando las manos de Louis antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Jadeó, removiéndose ligeramente cuando la mano libre de Harry empezó a acariciar sus nalgas, solemnemente.   
Su pecho se movía agitado, rozando el del rizado apenas un poco gracias a la cercanía.

—¿Que tanto quieres esto? —cuestionó Harry, delineando con el dedo índice el elástico del bóxer de Louis antes de tirar estos hacia abajo. Louis gimió cuando sintió un dedo rozar su entrada, completamente lubricada, sentía que podría deshacerse con el toque del alfa en cualquier momento— ¿Cuánto? —recalcó rudamente, enterrando el dedo en Louis, su boca se abrió en un gemido mudo en cuanto su espalda se arqueo, frente apoyada en el hombro de Harry, manos en el aire. Louis ni siquiera iba a pretender calma, cuando era lo que menos sentía en ese momento.

—Mucho —acotó atrapando una bocanada de aire— Más que la primera vez. Estoy completamente sobrio ahora.

—Y acaso recuerdas que esa primera vez fue hace unas pocas horas —recordó el alfa, apretando con más fuerza las muñecas de Louis, antes de darles la vuelta para empujarlo contra la puerta, pecho contra la madera, mejilla apoyada en la misma.

Louis jadeaba, una ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo y la camisa sobre su piel empezaba a quemar desesperantemente, tanto como las ganas de tener a Harry follándolo; Louis lo quería todo.

—Mente nublada ahora. Podrías recordarme que tan bueno fue.

Harry respiro en el cuello de Louis, conteniendo apenas un rugido.

—Solo mírate, todo listo para mí —añadió un segundo dedo, mordiendo el cuello del omega mientras este se presionaba con más fuerza contra la puerta— Para que te anude.

En algún punto, mientras Louis formulaba difícilmente una incoherente oración -más que nada ruegos y gemidos- un tercer dedo fue añadido. Harry lo estaba follando con sus dedos, como lo había hecho antes, Louis estaba prácticamente deshaciéndose en sus brazos.

—Por favor —rogó, abriendo más las piernas, sintiendo como el lubricante se deslizaba por el interior de sus muslos. —Por favor —pidió nuevamente, sin saber realmente qué era lo que quería.

—Lo que desees, amor —Harry susurró en su oído, con un acero en su voz que logró ponerlo más duro, si es que cabía, la dolorosa erección pegada a su abdomen empezaba a incomodar.

Pudo ser consciente del roce de tela contra piel un segundo antes de sentir la polla de Harry deslizarse en su entrada, sorpresivamente estimulante.

Harry liberó sus manos, más Louis no las movió un ápice, en cambio buscando un punto de apoyo. Mientras soportaba las embestidas del alfa, la presión de rígidas manos en sus caderas, recordándole que había marcas allí que tardarían un par de días en desaparecer, a las cuales probablemente se les sumarían otro par.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo audiblemente, sintiendo los dientes del alfa raspar suavemente su hombro mientras la fuerza de las embestidas aumentaba. Louis se sentía desfallecer, las piernas le temblaban y su garganta raspaba, aún resentida.

Algo en su interior vibro cuando una de las manos de Harry cubrió su erección, al tiempo que las estocadas se volvían más suaves pero profundas, dando directamente sobre su próstata.

—Por favor —rogó, apoyando la frente en la puerta. El alfa gruño antes de besar su cuello.

Harry le dio un segundo para recomponerse antes de volver a embestidas, con más fuerza y precisión, tocando su próstata mientras se hacía cargo de la erección de Louis; acariciando animadamente su glande.

El orgasmo los tomó por sorpresa, ambos jadeando cuando Louis se liberó sobre la mano del alfa, entonces pudo sentir a Harry liberándose también, el nudo empezando a hincharse.

Louis respiro hondo, sus rodillas se doblaron, pero Harry aún lo sostenía, lo que fue toda una suerte. Contuvo una risa histérica, en cambio intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones antes de atreverse a hablar, entrecortado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a darme mi móvil o....? —Harry rió ronco, apoyando su frente en el cuello del omega.

Louis podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalando por su espalda.

—Dios, vas a matarme —murmuró, Louis no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro.

Y bueno, Louis no se iba molestar si es que Harry quería volver a anudarlo alguna vez. Probablemente lo conseguiría sin pensarlo.

**☮☮**

Harry llamaba a Louis bastante seguido.

Ellos habían continuado viéndose, cada vez más frecuentemente y Louis realmente disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con el alfa, era buen sexo y diversión asegurada.

Harry era fácil de tratar, Louis no lo negaba, era tranquilo y vivía relajado en un loft en el centro de la ciudad, no lo recordaba muy bien de la primera vez que estuvo allí, pero le pareció bonito luego de haberlo visto mejor—Harry tenía buen gusto—antes de que el rizado se lanzara sobre él, listo para anudarlo—Louis no iba a confesar lo mucho que disfrutaba eso—.

Dejó que una sonrisa se deslizara en sus labios mientras chasqueaba la lengua, Harry respiró hondo del otro lado de la línea.

—Salgamos —pidió el alfa, Louis podía notar la duda en su voz. Contuvo la risa.

—Es esa ahora tu introducción para antes de llevarme a tener sexo, Styles —negó con la cabeza, bastante consciente de que él no podía verlo, pero también confiado de que ahora el mayor lo conocía lo suficiente— Bastante sutil para ser honesto —recibió un bufido en respuesta.

—Hablo enserio, Louis —aseguró con voz firme, el omega de Louis se retorció encantado.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ¿a dónde vamos a ir,  _alfa_? —murmuró con toda la intención, sabía que Harry se volvía loco cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, a Louis realmente le fascinaba.

Harry jadeo.

—Dios, te odio tanto, eres malditamente el peor —concedió. El castaño casi podía ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su folla-amigo, decidió dejarlo hasta ahí.

—Pasa temprano, Styles, tengo que volver a dormir esta noche, plus, Liam ira con nosotros.

—Lo se Louis, tengo todo calculado omega tonto.

—Idiota —farfulló antes de finalizar la llamada, pero la sonrisa no quería desaparecer de su rostro.

Harry era fresco y Louis necesitaba eso en su vida más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado.

**☮☮**

Harry saltó sobre Louis tan rápido que el castaño apenas pudo reaccionar, apretando con fuerza los bíceps del alfa para no caer.

Dejó que el alfa olfateara su cuello y acariciara levemente sus mejillas antes de repetir la acción anterior.

—Hey, pareces bastante entusiasmado —molesto juguetón. Una de sus manos se movió instintivamente hasta los rizos de Harry, tironeando de ellos suavemente, Harry gruño apenas un poco— ¿A dónde vamos a ir entonces?

—Cine —respondió rápidamente, arrastrando a Louis hacia el auto. Liam ya estaba acomodado en el asiento de conductor. Rodó los ojos en cuanto ambos entraron en la parte trasera, Louis tuvo que contener la nueva sonrisa.

El camino era usualmente largo, pero pareció el doble con Harry jalando a Louis hasta que este estuvo sentado en su regazo, entonces él podía tener la nariz enterrada en su cuello de una manera que al castaño le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, no iba a admitirlo, sin embargo.

Liam los miraba por el retrovisor, bufando fuertemente y pidiendo por un respiro cada tanto, Louis no podía evitar reír, pero las risas se cortaban fácilmente cuando Harry gruñía sobre su cuello o mientras halaba su camisa hasta revelar sus clavículas, para pasear sus labios allí. Louis sentía que podría empezar a temblar en cualquier momento.

La entrada fue bastante simple con Liam haciendo todo el trabajo, Louis no lo quería, pero no podía sacarse a Harry de encima estando tan afectuoso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cuerpo se sentía en extremo caliente, como si estuvieran en una hoguera, Louis se obligó a pensar mientras mantenía su espalda pegada al pecho del alfa.

Tardó varios minutos en notar que este ardía y que sudaba en exceso, también que gruñía cada que alguien pasaba demasiado cerca de ellos (lo que era inevitable), pero era fácil pasar desapercibido cuando no había dejado de olisquear a Louis, su instinto tomando cada vez más el control.

Louis bufó exasperado, cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que sucedía con Harry. Se volteó para enfrentarlo.

La mirada que lo recibió le hizo temblar las piernas—para su suerte Harry siempre estaba sosteniéndolo—sus pupilas estaban en extremo dilatadas, el color se había perdido casi por completo, dejando apenas una aureola que resaltaba sobre lo negro y, mierda, no debería verse tan hermoso como lo hacía.

Acarició las mejillas del alfa, de pronto sintiendo como propio el acaloramiento.

—Estas en celo, tonto —afirmó, recibiendo una negación de parte del otro. Harry tiro de Louis más cerca, pero fue el omega quien término por cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Las personas empezaban a desaparecer en las salas—. Hay que irnos —avisó, alejando los rizos del rostro de Harry.

Estaba caliente y había empezado a temblar segundos atrás.

—No —Harry murmuró, vacilante—. Louis yo... no —Louis rodó los ojos, exasperado y acalorado, iba a decir algo cuando Harry gruño, rodeando a Louis con sus brazos un poco demasiado fuerte y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—Harr..ah —jadeó, la lengua del alfa acariciando su cuello— Hazz, va-ah-mos, mierda —Liam carraspeó, aunque Louis no lo veía podía sentir su incomodidad. Harry gruño más fuerte, y Louis no pudo liberarse de su agarre por más que lo intentó.

Murmuró apenas unas palabras, pero supo que el beta lo había entendido, Liam era bueno, Louis lo descubrió rápidamente.

Harry no dejaba a Louis ni tampoco permitía que alguien se les acercase sin gruñirle, el castaño ni siquiera era capaz de protestar, su omega demasiado perdido en Harry; la respiración de Harry; el dolor de Harry; el celo de Harry. Todo arremetiendo sobre él como si fuera suyo propio.

Liam dejó que Harry le gruñera molestamente mientras los empujaba dentro del auto.

Estaba perdido, la vista desenfocada y la respiración superficial. Louis dejó que le besara la mandíbula y que enterrara el rostro en su cuello mientras le sujetaba la cintura con fuerza, posiblemente dejando marcas que Louis disfrutaría ver después.

Harry lo cargó fuera del auto en cuanto estuvieron frente al edificio, Louis no se quejó y despidió a Liam sin siquiera mirarlo. Harry lo sujetaba por las nalgas y buscaba para besarlo, su instinto tomando el control, pero Louis aún estaba bastante consciente y ellos estaban en la calle.

—Hazz —murmuró, alejando el rostro de Harry de su cuello, donde el alfa chupaba una marca—. Arriba, vamos, quiero que me anudes, pero hay que... —se calló, Harry había empezado a, desesperadamente, caminar dentro del edificio, manteniendo a Louis con las piernas enredadas en sus caderas.

Se besaron en el ascensor, con Harry jadeando mientras mordía el labio inferior de Louis con sus colmillos, como sabía que al omega le gustaba.

Entraron a trompicones, con el alfa negándose a soltarlo en cualquier lugar diferente a la habitación. Louis jadeo cuando Harry lo lanzó en la cama y no le dio un segundo para respirar antes de cubrirle la boca con la suya.

Harry era naturalmente bueno besando, pero era cien veces mejor cuando su alfa tomaba el control. Cuando mordía los labios de Louis con más fuerza y chupaba su lengua mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo. Y Louis estaba tan sensible, tan necesitado de eso; de Harry acariciándole los brazos; rozándole los pezones por sobre la ropa; mordiéndole suavemente el cuello. No podía dejar de retorcerse, complacido.

Rodeo el cuello del alfa y tiró de él por otro beso, desprolijo.

—Vamos alfa —gimió, Harry le lamió las comisuras de los labios—. Anúdame.

El alfa no tardó en arrancarle la ropa hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo, admirando el cuerpo de Louis con solemnidad antes de hacer lo mismo con la propia en cuestión de segundos, cuando Louis jadeó desesperado.

La piel de Harry brillaba y sus tatuajes resaltaban gracias a la poca luz de la habitación. Louis salivó inconscientemente, abriendo también las piernas.

_Su alfa lo necesitaba. Su omega rogaba por ello._

Los instintos se habían desatado y la cabeza de Louis estaba nublada, había un calor en su pecho y su cuerpo empezaba a doler. Harry se dejó caer ligeramente, apoyándose en sus hombros y juntando sus labios mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el interior de Louis.

Separó los labios en un intento de recuperar algo de aire vital, Harry volvió a lamer su cuello.

—Eres tan hermoso, Lou —gimió Harry desesperado, sus rizos rozaban las clavículas de Louis provocándole cosquillas—. Dios hueles tan bien, quiero comerte todo.

—Si-ah, por..  _alfa_ , por-favor —el calor era insoportable y los dedos de Harry no eran suficiente. Louis apretó las piernas y chillo, Harry había empezado a besar sus pezones, rodeándolos con la lengua y jalándolos entre los delgados labios.

—Hazz —llamó chillón, atragantándose con las palabras—. Necesi-duele, por favor —suplicó desesperado.

Un vacío se instaló en su pecho cuando los dedos del alfa dejaron de moverse y desaparecieron por completo, pero no tardó en ser remplazado por la abrumante sensación de Harry deslizándose en su interior.

Era grande, más, estaba hinchado.

 _Su primer celo juntos_.

Louis jadeo con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado mientras Harry empezaba a embestirlo. Ruidos inconscientes escapaban de su boca mientras rodaba sus propias caderas, acompasando su ritmo con el de Harry, el alfa gruñía en su oído y besaba sus clavículas, entretanto rozando sus pezones juguetonamente. Sabía cómo subirlo y bajarlo en un movimiento, despertando sus instintos más primitivos. Louis era un mar de sensaciones a punto de explotar, tiró de Harry por un nuevo beso al tiempo que se liberaba, semen cubriendo su estómago. Su entrada se apretó y Harry boqueó sobre sus labios embistiendo con más fuerza antes de detenerse por completo. Una corriente recorriendo la espina dorsal de Louis cuando el nudo empezó a hincharse seguido de la primera ola.

No dejó de besar a Harry, mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación del nudo.

Harry todavía un poco ido, no dejaba de susurrar  ** _"mío"_**  sobre los labios de Louis.

**☮☮**

Despertó con una ráfaga de luz dando directamente en su rostro. Louis aún odiaba que Harry disfrutara de dejar las cortinas abiertas, lo odiaba un poco más ahora.

Intentó moverse, pero era difícil, sus músculos se sentían agarrotados, aunque había un dolor estimulante ahí, sin embargo, Louis preferiría no tener que moverse en absoluto, también quería ir al baño y limpiarse un poco, al menos hasta deshacerse del semen que debía encontrarse seco en varias partes de su cuerpo.

No pudo irse cuando trató de hacerlo, en cambio fue empujado hacia atrás por una mano se enredó en su cintura y tiró de él hasta dejarlo en medio de la cama.

Lo recibieron ojos grandes y brillantes, también abrumadoramente verdes, y una sonrisa enorme en medio de largos y desordenados rizos.

Louis alargó la mano, lo suficiente para correr los rizos que cubrían el rostro de Harry, este aun cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo, en medio de sus piernas.

—Cómo es que adelantaste mi celo tu idiota primitivo —Harry se encogió de hombros, en cambio, estirándose para dejar un casto beso en los labios ajenos, Louis rió incrédulo, pero extrañamente complacido.

—Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro —afirmó, chasqueando la lengua, antes de mostrar una enorme sonrisa, satisfecho.

—Bien, por supuesto —Louis rodó los ojos, conteniendo la sonrisa mientras empujaba a Harry— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí hombre? —Harry no cedía, Louis había dejado de empujarlo cuando el rizado se inclinó para lamerle el cuello. Tarareando cosas que no podía entender, pero de igual manera no le interesaban. Harry, en cambio, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su boca.

—Eres tan hermoso, el omega más lindo que he visto en mi vida —murmuró besando el pecho de Louis, soplando aire sobre su pezón derecho, en cambio robándole un jadeo.

—Se lo que quieres —murmuró, dejando caer la mano para apretar ligeramente la sabana, la erección de Harry rozando el interior de su muslo—. Se lo que estas intentando, pero tengo que irme —mordió su labio inferior cuando, insistentemente, Harry empezó a acariciarle la piel de los muslos también, entretanto chupando una marca en la porción de piel situada tras su oreja. Estaba volviendo a Louis loco y apenas empezaba a tocarlo, sin embargo, sabía que no podían avanzar mu-...

—Dime alfa —tarareó el rizado, tirando del lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja mientras hacía sonar su garganta satisfecho del gemido que acababa de escapar de los labios de Louis.

Louis tragó saliva y respiró hondo—  ** _Alfa_**  —pronunció rendido ante lo que, en realidad, quería, abriendo un poco más las piernas para recibir a Harry mientras este gruñía con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Louis gimió entrecortado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, también arqueando la espalda. Ambas manos enredándose en la espalda del rizado y halándolo imposiblemente cerca.

Había sido basto, pero Louis todavía estaba listo gracias el celo, además Harry tenía buenas formas de calentarlo rápido. No hubiera querido que empezara de otra manera.

Harry soltó un resoplido, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Louis luego de un rato.

—Decías —reprochó Harry burlón. Louis rodó los ojos frustrado, entonces haciendo rodar también sus caderas, tomando al otro por sorpresa.

Quiso reír porque había dejado mudo a Harry, al menos unos segundos antes de que este empezara a moverse frenéticamente. Arrastrando a Louis sobre el colchón mientras buscaba sus labios para un beso. Y otro. Y uno más. Sosteniendo sus caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar, dejando que gimiera sobre su boca y arañara su espalda, de la que Louis intentaba sostenerse.

Harry siempre estaba perdido, pero Louis lo llevaba al punto donde, incluso eso, era una locura.

**☮☮**

 

Llevaba un tiempo pensando en lo mismo, no lo hacía seguido, pero a veces el pensamiento hacia acto de presencia repentinamente, e incluso en esos casos, no podía rechazarlo, tampoco había podido cambiar de opinión en ninguna ocasión, no creía que lo haría alguna vez, simplemente era cierto lo fácil que era mantenerse alrededor de Harry, siempre. Louis lo descubrió en las primeras semanas, cuando empezó a pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, a descubrir que tenían varias cosas en común a parte de lo mucho que les gustaba el sexo con el otro, eso era más que un hecho, pero aparte de eso Harry lograba impresionar a Louis cuando este menos se lo esperaba.

Como justo en este momento, mientras Louis se movía sobre su abdomen con nada más que un bóxer cubriéndolo, a diferencia del alfa, quien se encontraba completamente desnudo, como casi la mayoría del tiempo cuando estaban juntos.

Harry amaba estar desnudo y a Louis le gustaba dejarlo ser libre, por lo que su sistema funcionaba de una buena manera.

Apoyó ambas manos en el pecho del rizado, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante, brazos flexionados— ¿Por qué me lo dices? —Louis rió—. Decirle al omega con el que follas regularmente que tendrás una cita, ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué me vuelva loco por eso? —las cejas del alfa se arquearon sugerentes en algo que ciertamente debía ser obvio para cualquiera, lastimosamente para el castaño no lo era del todo. Louis golpeó su hombro consiguiendo un _'auch'_  en respuesta—. No sé por quién me tomas, Styles —dijo suavemente, moviéndose fuera de Harry para arrodillarse al otro lado de la cama. El rizado frunció el ceño. Louis contuvo una sonrisa—, pero no soy esa clase de amante que se vuelve loco porque el alfa que lo folla sale con otras personas —Acaricio los muslos del alfa—. Yo bien podría hacer lo mismo y no tendrías que preocuparte. Tenemos sexo, un montón de veces, todo el tiempo, pero eso no significa que estamos juntos de alguna manera romántica, por lo que somos libres se hacer esto con alguien más cuantas veces queramos. ¿Bien? —Harry asintió, completamente enfocado en los movimientos de Louis—Ahora que hemos aclarado el asunto, hay que ir a lo más importante, —se relamió los labios provocativamente— Voy a dejarte follar mi boca, Harold —murmuró envolviendo la punta de Harry con sus labios.

**☮☮**

—Realmente no me importa, Niall —Louis aseguró nuevamente, cerrando suavemente la puerta del auto antes de apoyar su espalda baja contra esta. Niall no tardó en llegar a su lado, había una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro, el castaño la ignoró con facilidad.

—Por supuesto que lo hace, o por el contrario no estaríamos hablando de ello —acotó, Louis rodó los ojos vehemente.

—Fuiste tú quien sacó el tema a colisión —articuló con un leve movimiento de manos, empezando a caminar hacia el restaurante.

—Imposible no hacerlo si empiezas a hablar de citas como si tu vida se fuera en ello y siendo que Harry estará haciendo eso hoy —Louis lo observó encogerse de hombros, sabelotodo, la sonrisa en aumento.

—Estoy aquí Niall y si él puede tener citas yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, ¿cómo es que eso es un problema para ti, amor?

—No lo es en absoluto, ciertamente no me importa, pero es malditamente gracioso verte celoso y querer ocultarlo. Sigue tratando, tal vez algún día logres que sea menos obvio —Niall rió, una estrepitosa carcajada que escapó de sus labios, burlando a Louis mientras se adelantaba para entrar en el restaurante, Louis tardó varios minutos más pero cuando lo hizo casi quería golpear a Niall por estar tan malditamente en lo cierto.

Estaba celoso, si. Como loco de celos, pero no era algo que fuera a demostrar, no iba a convertirse en esa persona que le había dicho a Harry no era, aunque probablemente no debería ser provocado.

No estaba enojado, al menos la mayor parte de él se sentía en un estado de paz absoluta y, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera algo bueno, iba a tomar tanto como le fuera posible.

Ese día cuando Harry había dicho que saldría con otra omega, solo para probar, Louis había reaccionado tranquilo y le había hecho un blowjob a Harry antes de ir a hablar con Niall. Y ahora, tres días después de solo hablar con Harry por textos —Harry ni siquiera usa whatsapp, lo que es wow, porque el alfa podría estar coqueteando con un montón de malditas lindas personas— y tratar de no ponerse demasiado histérico al respecto, Louis podía reconocerse a si mismo que estaba celoso, más de lo que preferiría. Y era horrible porque no debería ser así, porque no debería sentir que su relación con Harry era más de lo que en realidad tenían y su omega no debería empeorar todo.

No rogándole que vaya con Harry; que duerma con Harry; que abrace a Harry; que bese a Harry.

No debería porque es todo lo que Louis quería, pero no podía hacer, así que a seguir adelante.

Louis saludo a los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no se sentía la mitad de animado que hace un par de horas cuando planearon la salida, y tomó asiento al lado de Niall, quedó un lugar libre a su lado, fue Ashton quien le informó que Calum no podría estar con ellos. Louis asintió, casi de inmediato observando el lugar. Era lindo, con decoraciones sobrias en colores pasteles, mesas redondas con manteles beige y lámparas araña no demasiado extravagantes. Louis sonrió, de alguna manera recordando a Harry y su fascinación por los colores palo, o por la extravagancia de sus vestimentas, esas que siempre hace lucir tan simples. Louis se odio un poco por eso.

Trató de concentrarse lo mejor posible en la conversación. Participando entre bocados y riendo demasiado fuerte. No le importó, los chicos eran geniales y se sentía bien que pudieran distraerlo por un momento, con anécdotas bobas o chistes de mal gusto.

Niall tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Louis cuando recibió una llamada, estaba tranquilo y no quería contestar así que lo dejo pasar las dos primeras veces, a la tercera ya estaba un poco preocupado así que contestó rápidamente.

—¿Aló? —respondió suave, mirando como Niall hablaba tranquilamente con los chicos.

—Lou —era Harry.

—Hmm —tarareó, Niall había empezado a dibujar círculos en su rodilla con el dedo pulgar mientras hablaba con Ashton.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó y Louis casi podía sentir la ansiedad del otro como propia. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Con los chicos —respondió fácil, mordió su sonrisa— ¿Por qué?

—¿En que lugar? —Pidió saber.

—¿Está todo bien, pensé que estarías en tu cita ahora? —anotó mordazmente, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. Niall lo miraba con rostro serio, probablemente también podía sentir a su omega inquieto.

—No voy a ir —dijo simplemente. Louis quería preguntar porqué o si ella había cancelado, pero fue el alfa quien soltó un suspiro antes de añadir—: No es tan importante, en realidad, prefiero pasar tiempo contigo y parece que no nos hemos visto en una eternidad.

—Tres días —corrigió, aunque sentía exactamente lo mismo.

—Como sea, cariño. Te extraño, bien, así que  _¿el lugar?_

Louis era débil, Harry lo volvía así y además también extrañaba al alfa. Era una de sus personas favoritas después de Niall, así que no haberse comunicado de manera adecuada en esos días arremetió contra él sin compasión.

Contuvo su sonrisa mientras recitaba el nombre y dirección del restaurante antes de que el alfa cortara la llamada, pero apenas pudo morderse la lengua unos segundos antes aceptar la enorme sonrisa que acaparó su rostro. Niall lo miraba confundido, pero parecía tranquilo, en paz.

—¿Va a venir? —Preguntó luego de un rato, luciendo bastante interesado.

Louis se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, supongo.

Fue Niall quien vio a Harry primero, cuando Louis le enviaba un texto a Liam pidiéndole que con Zayn fueran arriba, ya que el segundo y tercer piso del lugar eran un bar y ahí planeaban terminar la noche.

La cabeza de Louis se levantó casi por inercia y fue justo para recibir el choque de labios, los de Harry contra los suyos.

Gimoteó cuando la mano del alfa se trasladó a su cuello y lo empujó hacia arriba, aprovechando eso para morder su lengua, Louis jadeó y Harry se separó con un chasquido, dejando a un desorientado Louis mientras se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Louis a veces como que odiaba esa sonrisa; la de suficiencia.

Lo escuchó saludar felizmente a los chicos e iniciar una conversación rápidamente como si se conocieran desde siempre. Así era Harry de relajado, también alguien fácil de tratar.

Louis tragó saliva, sin poder dejar de mirar al alfa, su perfil. La manera en que sus labios se estiraban cuando hablaba o el pequeño hoyuelo que aparecía al lado de su boca cuando ocultaba la sonrisa o no. Como movía las manos mientras intentaba explicar un tema.

Harry era como una pintura que Louis podría quedarse observando para siempre sin importar que.

Fue Niall quien lo sacó de su ensoñación, golpeando su rodilla con el puño—. Auch —se quejó en voz baja entretanto acariciando la zona afectada— ¿Que haces?

—Intento evitarte la vergüenza, amor —aseguró tranquilo, ocultando la sonrisa fácilmente a medida que se inclinaba para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Louis, más largo de lo habitual. Harry los miró, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios en una línea recta, se había callado abruptamente— ¿Todo bien? —Cuestionó el rubio fingida inocencia, también había rodeado a Louis con su brazo y acariciaba su hombro. Harry negó antes de volver sumergirse en su conversación con Luke.

Louis tardó por lo menos diez minutos en darse cuenta que Harry parecía estar ignorando su existencia. Eludía sus respuestas cuando se atrevía a ofrecerlas y ni siquiera lo miraba.

Estuvo mal un minuto, pero decidió que dos podían jugar ese juego, entonces rodó los ojos irritado y susurró algo al oído de su mejor amigo, abandonaron la mesa luego de que Niall avisara a los demás porque por supuesto que él tenía que hacerlo (a Louis realmente no le interesaba). Podía sentir la mirada del rizado en su espalda, pero no era como que le importó demasiado cuando empezaron a subir las escalas.

Harry lo había subido y bajado en menos de una hora.

Completamente increíble.

Había bailando con Niall, había intentado hacerlo con Liam, pero la risa no lo dejaba moverse bien, y se hubo dado por vencido con dos alfas que no le quitaban las manos de encima y además uno de ellos había intentado besarlo. Louis pudo haberlo hecho si la irritación no hubiera ganado la batalla. Harry había arruinado su noche por completo con su maldita mala actitud.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Louis dio un respingo cuando sintió el aire tibio rozar su cuello, el aliento a menta impregnar su nariz. El aroma lo abrumó enseguida Tragó saliva antes de negar con la cabeza— ¿Seguro? —asintió vehemente, sin dar una mirada hacia Harry.

Respiró profundamente cuando lo vio tomar asiento a su lado, más cerca de lo que prefería. Estaba irritado y llevaba un buen rato con náuseas. No quería lidiar con Harry luego de que se hubo comportado como un idiota siendo que no estaba en un buen momento tampoco.

—Me largo —masculló para si mismo mientras Harry hablaba con el barman.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y sacudió su chaqueta para alisarla en las partes que se habían arrugado mientras bailaba. Tenía que buscar a Niall, Liam o Zayn, el que encontrara primero, pero para ser sincero no los había visto en un largo rato y con el montón de gente ahí parecía una misión imposible de realizar.

Pensó que hubiera sido mejor si a la final Harry hubiera ido a esa cita, al menos de esa manera estaría celoso, pero no enojado y con constantes ganas de vomitar, era una suerte que no hubiera bebido alcohol.

Encontró a Zayn primero, bueno, lo vio antes, estaba hablando con Niall, el beta estaba un poco inclinado, su rostro enterrado en el cuello del omega mientras este le sostenía de las caderas. Louis no quería interrumpir lo que sea que trataran de hacer, pero volver a su casa era lo más importante.

—No arruines su noche —estaba apenas a unos pocos pasos de distancia cuando la mano de Harry se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y lo empujó hacia atrás, su espalda quedo contra el pecho del alfa y Louis podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno. Era tan cálido como Louis lo recordaba. Como su omega lo anhelaba.

Suspiró profundamente y simplemente asintió, intentando deshacerse del agarre de Harry, fue este quien en cambio afianzó el agarre y respiró en su cuello—. Espera —susurró, labios rozando la mejilla de Louis, este intento no temblar. La mano del alfa también acariciaba su cintura— Siento lo de antes, en el restaurante, estaba celoso.

Louis resopló, más fuerte de lo que esperaba—Dios, —gimió exasperado, la nariz de el alfa acariciando su mejilla mientras sus caderas se mecían suavemente, Louis no era nadie para detenerlo, en cambio habló— ¿Como siquiera puedes estar celoso de Niall? —señaló al omega a pocos metros, picoteaba sus labios con los del beta, Louis no tardó en apartar la mirada—. Esta más que ido por Zayn, además es mi mejor amigo no...

—Lo has besado —refutó interrumpiendo a Louis—. Y como te estaba mirando hoy, dios... —negó con la cabeza, Louis casi podía ver su ceño fruncido por la frustración.

—Bien Harry, cuando te hable de eso no esperaba que tus celos fueran a suceder, además, he besado a muchas personas, compañero —acotó dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al rizado; efectivamente tenía el ceño fruncido y su lengua sobresalía, acariciando sus labios. Louis respiró hondo—. No creo que vayas a hacer esto con cada persona que haya tenido sus labios sobre los míos, eso sería un gran problema.

—No conozco a las otras personas Louis —comentó mordaz—. A las otras personas no tengo que verlas cada día, ni ver cómo te miran como si fueras su todo, las otras personas no están aquí, pero Niall—

—Es mi mejor amigo —interrumpió, anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Louis se mordió la sonrisa—. Y sí, nos hemos besado, más veces de las que puedo recordar, porque nos conocemos desde siempre y es algo que nos sale natural —se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. No puedes molestarte cuando me mira de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, no puedo evitarlo y él tampoco, pero es ridículo que estés celoso cuando, primero que nada, Niall no me gusta más que platónicamente y segundo, él esta con Zayn, es el beta quien lo trae loco, yo no estoy ni cerca de estar ahí —pasaron varios segundos antes de que Harry volviera a mirarlo, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se veía más tranquilo, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir, luciendo un poco más culpable esta vez, Louis, en cambio, resopló, quería cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, pero tendría que alejarse de Harry si quería conseguirlo y bueno,  _no_.

—Diablos si que lo haces —refutó en tono más alto, sus labios en una fina línea—. No soy fácil para olvidar, así que vas a tener qu... —no pudo terminar, no cuando un olor amargo se paseó por su alrededor y una fuerte arcada lo hizo doblarse por la mitad dolorosamente. Fue Harry quien evitó que cayera al suelo sosteniendo sus hombros.

—Hey, Lou —llamó, la preocupación notable en su tono. Louis le sostuvo de las muñecas entretanto atrapando largas bocanadas de aire, pero no era suficiente, el aire se sentía contaminado, de pronto la mezcla de olores era demasiado y había algo apretando en sus intestinos pidiéndole que se retorciese. Quería llorar.

—Casa —murmuró de manera errática, un reciente reguero de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Louis tardó en notarlas, en cambio Harry lo empujó contra su pecho mientras le rodeaba los hombros. Louis podía sentirlo, el alfa de Harry, agitado, conteniendo un gruñido mientras lo mantenía aferrado a su pecho.

Louis no recuerda muy bien después de eso, demasiado perdido en la bruma de Harry y todo lo que conllevaba estar alrededor del alfa. Intentando ignorar el dolor y las náuseas. La manera repentina en que todo a su alrededor se borroneaba de a momentos. Louis estaba asustado, pero a pesar de eso, él solo se sentía tan agradecido de tener a Harry a su lado, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, y aunque él no iba a decirlo en voz alta, Louis esperaba que Harry en realidad lo supiera...

**☮☮**

Ellos se habían estado besado desde hacía bastante, a Louis le gustaba mucho, siempre era difícil detenerse, pero estaba bien porque ellos nunca tenían la necesidad de hacerlo más que para tomar cortas bocanadas de aire antes de volver a chocar sus labios más fervientemente que la vez anterior.

Louis sonrió sobre los labios del alfa, antes de terminar con la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Estaban acostados en la cama de Harry, uno frente al otro, manos rozando el cuerpo ajeno inconscientemente y besos furtivos entre respiraciones agitadas. Louis no querría que fuera diferente.

No esperó que, al mencionar, difícilmente, la palabra _"casa"_  Harry lo llevara consigo, estuvo sorprendido, aunque de una manera realmente grata (Y bueno, Louis tal vez, lo esperaba al menos un poco. _Oops_ , nadie puede culparlo.)

—Abrázame —pidió, su omega lo había demandado y cuando Louis estaba con Harry no era más que instinto, su omega tomaba el control y Louis no podía quejarse por ello.

Harry no tardó en hacerlo, tirando de Louis hasta que este yacio acomodado sobre su pecho y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. El calor del alfa invadiendo su propio cuerpo.

Louis cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, pensó entre la bruma de sueño y el aroma Harry. Podría acostumbrarse a Harry siendo su alfa, como, de tiempo completo.

—Hay que salir —murmuró el rizado con las manos acariciando la cintura del menor y los labios rozando su frente. Estaba tan cómodo y el dolor sordo se había ido tan pronto como todo lo que pudo sentir a su alrededor era a Harry.

Balbuceó una afirmación, y los labios de Harry en su cabello fue lo último que sintió antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

**☮☮**

Louis estaba harto, también a punto de un ataque de histeria por culpa de Harry, quien no había hecho más que mirar hacia todos lados y moviéndolos lejos de un lugar a otro durante la mayor parte del día, ignorando cada pregunta de Louis con tontas evasivas o callando, Louis lo soporto, pero que ahora continuará ignorando sus preguntas e intentará solucionar lo que había sido un día de mierda con sexo, era otro nivel. Louis amaba el sexo con Harry —la había declarado su cosa meses atrás— y ser anudado por Harry, pero justo en ese momento él simplemente deseaba matar al alfa, porque estaba volviendo loco a su omega, y Louis no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No Harry, —habló, empujando los hombros del alfa— Detente. Hay que hablar.

—Hueles tan bien, bebé —Harry lo ignoró, en su lugar, cosa que solo molesto más al castaño. No podía ser malditamente enserio.

—Dios, deja eso —inquirió empujando al alfa, este apenas se alejó un poco, pero era suficiente para el espacio que necesitaba Louis, había nada que pudiera distraerlo, no aun si Harry— Has estado evadiendo el estúpido tema desde que llegamos. No puedes intentar distraerme con sexo después de esta salida de mierda,  _¿que fue eso incluso?_

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto Louis rodó los ojos, irritado.

—No soy en absoluto estúpido Harry, lo que paso hoy fue cualquier cosa excepto nada. ¿Por qué no me dices? —bufó molesto, aumentando su tono cada vez más —¡Fui yo quien tuvo que soportar tu maldita histeria! —señaló, rojo de furia por tener a Harry sin mostrar señal alguna de querer decir algo o incluso un poco de empatía.

—Termina con eso Louis, te estas comportando insoportable estos días, ya bájale a los putos antidepresivos —Louis siseó, ofendido.

—Y tú te comportas como un idiota solo porque quiero una puta respuesta a tu comportamiento de mierda, lamento que te moleste, pero si tanto lo hace qué diablos esperas para irte —Harry lució impresionado tres segundos—con la boca abierta y sus orbes esmeralda teñidos en vaga culpa—, antes de encogerse de hombros, gruñir algo que Louis no pudo entender y abandonar la habitación, Louis no se inmutó, demasiado ofendido para preocuparse por la manera en que el tonto alfa se fue, o la manera en que su omega chilló y su pecho se apretó en respuesta, siendo la primera vez que él en realidad hacía eso, incluso cuando Louis lo hubo sugerido en otras ocasiones.

No habló con Harry al día siguiente, intentó no sentirse decepcionado cuando al final de la noche Harry no había hecho el más mínimo intento de comunicarse, incluso si Louis tenía pensado ignorarlo. Luego de dos semanas seguían en las mismas, no llamada, no mensaje, no incluso una señal de vida. Si Louis estaba preocupado nadie tenía porque enterarse y su omega podía olvidarse de ello.

No intento llamarlo, aunque estuvo realmente cerca, algo impidiéndole realizar la acción—demasiado orgullo en medio para extrañar algo—, además de que había estado sintiéndose horrible desde un par de días; un alfa enfurruñado era el último de sus problemas.

Niall volvió a acariciar su hombro mientras este se mantenía recostado en la cama, probablemente tenía fiebre, pero el doctor no envío nada más que exámenes—que se había hecho esa misma mañana—y medicamentos que debía tomar a horas específicas, por lo que simplemente tenía que esperar a que estos hicieran efecto.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —el rubio pregunto acostándose a su lado, en absoluto preocupado por su propia salud.

—No sé, Nialler, no soy tan buen médico por lo que se —ironizó, el rubio sonrió.

—Lo sé, idiota. Solo estoy un poco preocupado. Todas esas náuseas y vómitos son nuevas, totalmente extraño para alguien que suele ser inmune a enfermarse.

—Al parecer no en Estados Unidos compañero. Supongo que debe ser solo un virus, veras que en un par de días estaré perfecto y saldremos a celebrar eso con los chicos.

—Y Harry —añadió Niall luego de unos segundos. Louis hizo una mueca.

—Él no está invitado, ¿quién es Harry incluso?

—¿No crees que es hora de que hables con él? —aconsejó, Louis rodó los ojos— Es en serio Louis, como, ustedes solían gastar todo su tiempo en el otro y ahora ni siquiera un texto. ¿Qué es eso incluso? —el castaño rió amargamente, siseando una maldición entre dientes antes de respirar hondo.

—No me importa, se puede ir a la mierda. Tuvimos lo que necesitábamos del otro o, al menos es lo que está demostrando. No voy a arrastrarme por un alfa Niall, mucho menos uno al que parezco no importarle lo suficiente.

**☮☮**

Intentó una vez más. Su mano temblaba imparable y estaba notablemente más desesperado que antes. Nada. Fue al buzón nuevamente, sin embargo, no pensó en dejar algún mensaje, sabía que no obtendría una respuesta. Lo intentó una semana atrás y conocía de memoria los resultados.

Respiró hondo, atrapando una bocanada de aire necesaria, recordándose que ese era su último intento y ya estaba echado. Sin respuesta.

Ni siquiera iba a llorar por eso. Probablemente estaba equivocado. Podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus fanales; _malditas perras traicioneras_. No obstante, ya no podía retenerlas, lo trató tanto como pudo, pero casi dos semanas de eso era más de lo que su omega le podía permitir soportar, quería su liberación. Louis estaba de acuerdo en dársela.

Lloró, sin detenerse, por lo que parecieron horas, hipando y jadeando por aire, tratando de evitar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta, fallando en cada intento. Ignorando apenas la opresión en su pecho.

Se preguntó si Harry se dio cuenta antes y por esa razón se fue. Dejó pasar cada respuesta. Sin fuerza suficiente para lidiar con eso. Era momento de ir a por las demás opciones.

Sorbió su nariz una vez más, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, creando un camino que terminaba en su mentón, las gotas cayendo sobre los papeles que mantenía en su regazo.

El castaño no podía dejar de hipar, y apenas le alcanzaba el aire para respirar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero él intentaba mantenerse lo más fuerte posible, ahora, con una mano ligeramente apoyada en su estómago y la otra aprisionando el móvil.

Llevaba al menos treinta minutos en la misma posición, tratando de calmarse antes de realizar la importante llamada, sin embargo, Louis supo que había nada para hacer, por lo que se rindió totalmente.

Suspiró pesadamente, mientras intentaba marcar el número que, con los años, hubo aprendido de memoria—inevitablemente necesario—. Tuvo que repetir la acción dos veces, ya que estar temblando y las lágrimas en sus ojos volvían el trabajo mucho más complicado de llevar a cabo, cuando al fin lo logró, una risa incrédula escapó por sus labios a medida que se llevó el móvil al oído.

Había estado pensando mucho sobre esto, como segundo recurso, durante ya varios días, días en los que había esperado por alguna señal de Harry, no obstante, el alfa parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, por lo que había nada que el omega pudiera hacer, pero si algo tenía en mente era que no podía quedarse en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo. No quería cometer alguno otro error, ya había hecho uno muy grande confiando de más en un alfa;  _el más grande error_.

—Eh. Hola, ¿Louis? —un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal en cuanto escuchó aquella voz, su labio inferior tiritó los segundos previos a ser presionado por sus dientes.

—Pa-papá —ni siquiera intentó evitar la vacilación en su voz, estaba cansado de portarse valiente en cada ocasión, no podía con eso un minuto más—. Papá —gimió un sollozo. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano se apretó con más fuerza contra su estómago.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —La voz de James era gruesa y rasposa siempre que hablaba, sin embargo, siempre hubo algo diferente cuando se trataba de Louis, algo más cálido, era justo lo que Louis estaba escuchando— ¿Estás llorando? —James lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo, su padre era la única persona que había tenido constantemente a su lado y, dios, Louis no podría odiarlo jamás, sin importar cuando lo intentará—. Habla conmigo,  _Lou-Bear._

Se le escapó un jadeo, su vista se nublo y el móvil casi se resbaló de la sudorosa mano. Su padre llevaba años sin llamarlo así, y que lo hiciera nuevamente en ese instante no lograba más que afligir a su omega.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire que le quemó deliciosamente los pulmones—. Por fa-favor —cerró sus ojos, al menos de esa manera las lágrimas se mantendrían en su lugar el puñado de segundos necesarios—. Quiero volver. Por favor. Déjame volver. —Lloriqueó cada palabra lastimosamente.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios segundos, Louis no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos, no se sentía preparado para lidiar con las emociones, y parecía que mantenerlos cerrados le concedía un escape temporal.

Louis iba a tomar lo que fuera.

—Louis. Hijo, sabes cómo son las cosas y lo que-

 _—¡No!_  —respiró, sobre su aliento, lo más fuerte que hubo hablado en días— Por favor, por favor. Prometo que no voy a hacer nada malo. Siquiera intentarlo —respiró hondo, exhalando cantidades exorbitantes de aire, atrapando apenas lo suficiente para no ahogarse. Las lágrimas habían ganado la batalla, resbalando en cascadas por sus mejillas y mojando cada vez los papeles que mantenía sobre su regazo en cuanto dejaban su rostro— Te lo prometo, por favor. Inclu-incluso mantendré a Liam conmigo el tiempo que-quieras.

No obtuvo una respuesta, no obstante, no iba a rendirse, no cuando esto era lo más importante de su vida en este momento.

—¿Que sucedió? —fue lo único que preguntó James. Louis no podía darle una respuesta, al menos no de esa manera.

—Por favor —nuevamente suplicó, no le importaba hacer eso.

Escuchó una fuerte exhalación.

—Está bien, puedes —aceptó James, fue incluso más fácil de lo que Louis pensó que sería, pero lo agradecía, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para intentar mucho más—. Estarás bajo mis reglas, Louis.

—Gracias —fue lo último que pudo decir antes de dejar caer el móvil y rendirse ante el llanto.

**☮☮**

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para irse, acosar a su padre por ello también fue un factor influyente. Había actuado de la manera más estresante posible, estaba bien con eso, ya que era lo que los tenía en un jet privado de vuelta a Londres -Liverpool para ser más exactos-, de vuelta a casa, o eso era lo que se repetía cada vez que su mente lo traicionaba diciéndole que estaba dejando algo, cada vez que su omega alegaba por ello. No podía ser cierto. Su nuevo móvil y Niall también iban en el avión, inclusive Zayn y Liam. Louis hacía bastante se hubo acostumbrado a ellos, la presencia de Liam a su alrededor era tan constante que en algún punto dejó de ser molesta, la de Zayn también, pero justo en este momento, mientras tenía a Zayn y Niall frente a él, siendo asquerosamente románticos, Louis odiaba todo a su alrededor, a ellos dos más que nada, además las feromonas de Niall le empezaban a provocar náuseas algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, aunque últimamente la historia era otra.

Necesitaba un momento solo.

Resopló fuertemente entretanto poniéndose de pie, Liam hizo el amago de levantarse también, pero Louis negó justo a tiempo.

—Estoy cansado, así que voy a ir a dormir un rato. —avisó a nadie en específico, pero casi de inmediato pudo sentir la mirada de Niall sobre él, agitando a su omega, siendo completamente molesta.

—¿No vas a comer algo antes? —la turbación en la voz del omega era por poco palpable, Louis odiaba tener a Niall así, pero solo tenía fuerzas para lidiar con una cosa a la vez, y no era, en absoluto, su mejor amigo.

—Esperaré a estar de vuelta en casa —tragó saliva, e intentó no mostrar una mueca cuando giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo; lo logró difícilmente—. No te preocupes.

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, evitando dar una última mirada al rubio. No quería sentirse más culpable y sabía, que una mirada más a esos orbes azules terminaría por arruinar su día, así que bueno, Louis prefería prevenir que lamentar.

Niall había estado junto a Louis siempre, pero nunca de la misma manera que en las últimas semanas; manteniéndose constantemente preocupado por cada cosa referente a Louis.

Louis amaba a Niall y estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo se sentía de la misma manera, lo que era una suerte, porque al parecer Louis no podía conservar muchas personas en su vida, mucho menos interesarse por ellas y dar más de lo que dio alguna vez;  _demasiado._

Negó con la cabeza, una risa irónica escapando de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer en el mullido colchón. Escondió su rostro entre la almohada, dejando que un suspiro se perdiera en esta. Estaba cansado, propiamente cansado. Había dormido como la mierda los últimos días y cualquier olor demasiado fuerte le provocaba náuseas, que en su mayoría lo mantenían inclinado contra el sanitario, pero era una tortura necesaria y Louis supo aceptarlo, pero aún no terminaba de asimilarlo, no creía que fuera a suceder pronto.

Bostezó pesadamente, entretanto envolviendo su cuerpo totalmente con las sábanas, dejando apoyada una mano contra su estómago; se había vuelto una costumbre repentina, pero le gustaba, le hacía sentirse más tranquilo consigo mismo, también era un tipo de calmante, podía llegar a pensar que todo estaría bien, asimismo le ayudaba a quedarse dormido más fácilmente de esa manera.

Parecía que habían transcurrido apenas unos minutos cuando fue despertado. Gruñó. Rodando sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre su estómago, manos cubriendo su cabeza. Niall rió bajito, al parecer bastante divertido con la situación, Louis no lo consideraba de la misma manera.

—Levántate, Lou —el rubio susurró, colando su dedo entre manos y sabanas hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Louis—. Tienes que despertar.

—No —dijo testarudo, con tono infantil— Lou quiere dormir más porque está cansado.

—Lo harás cuando llegues a casa, estamos cerca —Niall pinchó su brazo, halando las sábanas hasta que logró dejar su cabeza desarropada—. Vamos amor, levántate y come algo.

No pudo evitar un bufido, acompañado por un víreo de ojos a medida que se sentaba en la cama, piernas cruzadas sobre la otra. Bostezó, cubriendo su boca con una mano ante el gesto, que arrastró consigo el poco rastro de sueño que aún conservaba el castaño.

—Comeré cuando vea a papá —avisó, su voz sonando ronca por el sueño previo.

—Has comido nada en lo que va del día Louis, eso no está bien para ti, mucho menos para el-...

—Detente ahí —interrumpió Louis, la palma de su mano cerca del rostro de su amigo, quien continuaba demasiado preocupado acerca de él, más de lo que Louis prefería— Son nada más que unas horas, eso no significa que algo nos va a suceder al bebé o a mí, además está muy pequeño para preocuparse por eso, por lo que por favor no seas una madre ahora mismo, no te soportaría.

—Solo quiero que estés bien.

—¿Que te hace creer que no es así? Lo estoy —suspiró pesadamente, liberando una considerable cantidad de aire contenido—. Simplemente necesito analizar todo, compañero. Hacerme a la idea de... —señaló su cuerpo—. Un bebé y cambios drásticos.

—A la falta de alfa, ¿es eso a lo que te refieres? —Jadeó involuntariamente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la molestia y tristeza que era ponerse a pensar en ello.

—No lo necesito Ni, él desapareció y yo no estaba dispuesto a esperar por alguien que, ciertamente, obtuvo toda lo que necesitaba de mi parte y uso una estúpida discusión para darlo por finalizado. Esto no era algo que esperara, lo sabes, pero está aquí y voy a afrontarlo de la mejor manera.

—Pero el bebé...-

—El bebé te tiene a ti, seguramente va a tener a papá y todo lo que necesite, un alfa no está del todo en mis planes justo ahora. —Quién lo diría—. Y, por favor, no hablemos más de esto. Suficiente malestar por lo que resta del día.

Dejaron el tema ahí, cosas que Louis agradeció, seguido por silencio. Louis había evitado el tema, hablar de Harry, tanto como podía, la mezcla de emociones siempre era más de lo que soportaba, así que prefería evitarlo inclusive si no era lo correcto, aún tenía tiempo para pensar como ir a través de eso.

Cuando al fin dejaron el avión y fueron trasladados a la casa situada en una zona residencial casi a las afueras de la ciudad, lo primero que Louis hizo al entrar fue correr, ignorando las cosas a su alrededor, las personas yendo y viniendo—algunas saludando—y las nuevas decoraciones, en cambio corrió, corrió hasta que la puerta de madera se interpuso en su camino hacia todo lo que necesitaba, Louis no pensó mucho cuando decidió empujar el obstáculo con fuerza, sus palmas completamente presionadas contra la fría madera.

Sonrió un poco. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla situada detrás del escritorio, la laptop frente a él y un montón de papeles esparcidos a los lados. Louis no lo hubiera querido de otra manera. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer a causa del repentino mareo. Respiro hondo, no logrando demasiado. Consiguió abrir un poco los ojos y ver a su papá acercándose antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro.

**☮☮**

_I wanna go back to the sweet beginnings_  
When I was young and full of innocence  
I wanna go back to complete surrender of you  
The sweet beginnings

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza y un temblor en sus manos que lo alteró los primeros tres segundos. Chilló fuerte. Mirando a su alrededor y reconociendo la habitación, los cuadros en las paredes y el color de las cortinas casi al instante, eso no lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Sus manos temblaban cada vez más y Louis sabía lo que le seguía, se sentiría horrible si no encontraba su maleta tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Se levantó bruscamente, recorriendo con desespero la habitación, sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

Encontró sus cosas acomodadas en un rincón. Inhaló profundamente, intentando mantenerse en sí mismo antes de lanzarse a por ello. Abriendo cada maleta hasta que pudo hallar lo que buscaba, tirando las prendas sin prestar demasiada atención. No tardó demasiado en encontrar la que necesitaba deslizar la prenda por su torso, era enorme, pero siempre había sido su favorita desde tiempo atrás, no estaba seguro de si era porque a Harry le gustaba verlo usándola, -él se lo había dicho, también cómo amaba la manera en que el cuello vandalizado (Harry lo había cortado-nada nuevo) dejaba ver sus clavículas, mucho más si estás tenía marcas violáceas - o había cualquier otra razón, Louis jamás pensaba mucho en eso, sin embargo había sido lo primero que le pidió a Niall empacar, cuando este se ofreció a hacer sus maletas, junto con un par de hoodies que Harry le prestó en algún momento, pero que el alfa jamás recibió de vuelta—Louis lo agradecía un montón ahora, es especial por el de —. Era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba el aroma del alfa cerca para controlar los dolores que, a veces, le ocasionaba la falta del mismo (no iba a admitirlo ante nadie). Era una mierda y una total suerte que las prendas todavía tuvieran el aroma de Harry, pero no iba a conservarse para siempre, así que tendría que empezar a desacostumbrarse.

La puerta se abrió algunos minutos después, Louis estaba sentado en el piso con el rostro hacia la pared, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y los ojos cerrados, un poco más tranquilo siendo que los temblores hubieron desaparecido en cuanto el olor de la camisa llegó a sus fosas nasales y empezó a impregnarse en su propia piel.

—Espero que te hayas enterado por Niall, no por el médico que seguramente estuvo aquí —habló tranquilo, sabiendo que su padre lo había escuchado.

James suspiro—. Él no hubiera permitido que fuera de otra manera. Es tu mejor amigo. Además, tu olor y esas cosas. Me hubiera enterado tarde que temprano, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, sí. No es como si planeaba ocultarlo.

Hubo un silencio, Louis podía oler la molestia en James, que empezaba a agriar su saliva; asqueroso.

—Cuando lo envié contigo fue para que te cuidara, no para que permitiera que te enrollaras con cualquier alfa.

—Mala de Niall por no ser mi padre y poderme prohibir cosas. También mala tuya por no haber estado ahí para hacerlo posible.

—Solo quería que te calmaras un poco. con lo que estabas haciendo aquí, Louis.

El nombrado bufó— Yo, ciertamente, esperaba divertirme, padre. Los planes no resultaron bien para ninguno de los dos, lastimosamente no se consigue todo lo que se quiere sin obtener algunas consecuencias de por medio ¿no crees?

James gruñó. Louis contuvo su propio gruñido y evitar abrazarse a sí mismo, sentía una clase de frío que no había sentido antes o al menos no lo recordaba, pero esta era un tipo de debilidad que no planeaba demostrar en esta ocasión.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó el alfa luego de un rato, tronando los huesos de sus dedos. Louis no se inmutó, sin embargo, sonrió cínicamente, aún sin atreverse a mirar a su padre.

—No.

—Louis... —era una advertencia.

—No. No necesitas saber su nombre —espetó Louis seriamente, la cabeza aún entre las piernas—. No quiero que te deshagas de él o algo por el estilo —su padre rió irónico, Louis rodó los ojos, irritado. —Es el padre de mi bebé, ¿bien? Podrías darme un respiro con eso de querer matar a cada alfa que se cruza en mi camino, no eres un mercenario. Y mucho menos con él. No a el padre de mi hijo —repitió una vez más, más doloroso que la anterior.

—Lo es, pero no está aquí ocupándose como debería —Louis apretó los dientes—. Así que no me pidas ser condescendiente al respecto y no querer averiguar quién fue el alfa que embarazo a mi hijo y se dio a la huida.

—Ni siquiera está enterado —informó amargamente. James estuvo a punto de decir algo, Louis se lo impidió velozmente— Déjalo —farfulló el castaño, apretando su mano en un puño. Respirando profundamente antes de atizar el primer golpe contra la pared, el escozor no se hizo esperar, pero eso no lo detiene, en cambio lo hace de nuevo, seguido de otro incluso más fuerte— Déjalo. Déjalo. Déjalo. —era un puño tras otro, tras otro y más que les seguían, Louis no podía detenerse. Lo odiaba, odiaba ese momento, que su padre quisiera hacer todo a su manera, no tener a Harry consigo—dios, detestaba eso más que nada—las lágrimas en sus mejillas y la opresión en su pecho que se tornaba más agobiante con el pasar de los días, lastimando a su omega— Podrías por favor solo dejarlo —se rindió, colérico, sollozos escapando entre sus labios a pesar de intentar evitarlo, temblando, con los brazos de su padre rodeándole el cuerpo y sus manos sujetándolo por las muñecas para que detuviera los golpes. Louis evitó ver sus nudillos agrietados, con sangre brotando de ellos;  _ardía dolorosamente_ , por lo que simplemente presiono sus párpados fuertemente y se apoyó contra el pecho de su padre, cabeza en el hombro ajeno, dejando que la calidez de su cuerpo lo reconfortara como lo hubo hecho tantas veces en el pasado—. Olvídalo —rogó; roto. James asintió, dejando un beso en la sien del castaño antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza—.  _El universo sabe que yo lo estoy intentando_  —terminó por susurrar.

**☮☮**

No estuvo por demasiado tiempo en lo de su padre, aunque amaba estar allí se sentía extraño e incómodo en ocasiones.

Todo el personal estaba siempre al pendiente de lo que hacía o quería, su padre también, así que Louis estaba la mayor parte del tiempo rodeado del personal, James y Niall, le gustaba, pero empezaba a ahogarse en eso también.

No fue fácil convencer a su padre, pero al final lo dejó ir, no de vuelta a su piso (alegando que sería muy pequeño para Louis y el bebé, cuando este naciera, pero no tardó demasiado en encontrar un lugar a un par de calles de distancia de la casa, Louis no se quejó porque en realidad, funcionaba, tenía su propio lugar y podía ir con James cuando quisiera.

Liam lo acompañaba casi siempre, que no estaba ocupado con su padre, e intentaban mantener una conversación, lo lograban la mayoría del tiempo, pero en ocasiones Louis no se sentía de buen humor o simplemente le dolía demasiado para hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que solía encerrarse en su habitación cuando eso sucedía. Niall lo odiaba y se lo recordaba cada día, Louis también pero no hacía nada para cambiarlo, eso lo haría a la larga, más pronto de lo que pensaba.

Las cosas de Harry en su mayoría hubieron perdido su olor durante las primeras semanas y Louis ya no se atrevía a usarlas siempre, solo cuando el dolor no era soportable y se le saltaban las lágrimas, esos eran casos especiales. Cuando había estado vomitando por demasiado tiempo o los mareos le obligaban a mantenerse en cama, era horrible, y el embarazo le estaba dando duro en cada sentido —se cansaba más rápido y se irritaba con más facilidad, también lloraba más a menudo, aunque tratara de evitarlo—, sin embargo, cada vez era inclusive más difícil caer en los casos especiales sin sentirse molesto por hacerlo, por necesitar el olor del alfa aun cuando llevaba semanas sin ver o hablar con él. Se le saltaban las lágrimas del enojo.

Algo parecido a lo que sucedía ahora, en parte estaba llorando por eso y el resto era por el dolor. Estaba seguro de que nunca podría acostumbrarse por completo, incluso cuando el médico aseguró que pasaría pronto, Louis se sentía morir cuando el vientre bajo empezaba a punzarle y los tirones en su espalda lo hacían tambalearse.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Ni siquiera estaba en su habitación, pero la que sería del bebé le gustaba mucho más a pesar de que era completamente simple y no estaba decorada. Sabía que en algunas semanas más podría saber el sexo, pero fuera de eso, Louis ya había declarado que la pintaría verde. Nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero a él no le importaba la opinión de los demás. Mucho menos siendo que sería él quien se desvelaría y tendría que pasar allí la mayor parte de sus días.

Algunas veces Louis se imaginaba eso; como sería el momento en que tuviera el bebé en sus brazos, si lloraría (estaba seguro de que si lo haría) y la sensación en su pecho cuando el bebé abriera los ojos y lo viera por primera vez. Le ponía los nervios de punta pensarlo, pero su omega se ponía tan emocionado, que mantenía la mayor del día parte con una sensación agridulce.

En ocasiones también le gustaba mirar la habitación, más de lo que lo hacía normalmente, analizar todo, y le asustaba pensar en cuando estuviera repleta de cosas para bebés porque volvería todo más real, y había un montón de cosas que Louis no sabía, pero estaba tan dispuesto a aprender para hacerlo mejor para todos cuando el momento llegará. Incluso cuando varios faltaban meses.

Los golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, apenas hay noto que ya no dolía tanto como antes, esa clase de pensamientos siempre lo lograban, eran una buena distracción.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se ponía en pie. Niall era quien tocaba.

—Vamos a ir al otro lugar, hay que sacar las cosas que necesitas antes de que haya demasiado interesados —asintió, entretanto estirando su cuerpo. Sintió la mano de Niall en su vientre, esta vez no se sobresaltó como las primeras veces, ya se había acostumbrado— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el rubio notablemente preocupado.

—Mejor, estaba doliendo, pero siempre me siento bien cuando vengo aquí e imagino el futuro. —suspiro suavemente, una sonrisa en sus labios—. Cada vez está más cerca, empezaré a ponerme paranoico.

—Estoy aquí.  _Me tienes_.

— _Lo sé, Ni. Lo sé._

**☮☮**

Louis siempre había amado la vista que tenía desde su piso, era hermoso por donde se mirara. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que estaba ahí luego de meses alejado observando el lugar a medio vaciar, Louis tenía que concederle a su padre un agradecimiento por su nuevo lugar, no era como si este fuera pequeño, en realidad era bastante espacioso, al igual que peligroso, muchos escalones y portones de cristal con los que el bebé podría herirse. Todo el lugar era como un arma y Louis no podía esperar para deshacerse de él.

—Alguien quiere verlo, debería estar aquí en unos minutos —avisó su amigo mientras depositaba un adorno en el piso.

—Pero tengo hambre Niall, quiero comida —se quejó el castaño. El rubio bufó.

—Iré, pero tendrás que enseñar el lugar si no vuelvo a tiempo.

—Lo haré, bien. Solo llama a Liam de camino allí, no debió haberse ido tan pronto.

—Odio cuando te pones todo quejoso.

—Si, si, como sea. No me importa lo que pienses. Quiero comida.

Niall rodó los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo cariñosamente—. Mantente tranquilo, amor —pidió dejando un beso en la frente de Louis— Volveré tan rápido como pueda.

Louis se quedó solo, nervioso y hambriento. Mala combinación.

Recorrió el lugar dos veces, moviendo todo de un lado a otro hasta estar seguro de que lucía mejor, y recibió un mensaje de Niall donde avisaba que Liam estaba ocupado resolviendo asuntos con James, algo que logró tan solo irritarlo más de lo que se sentía. No tenía con quien quejarse así que trató de mantenerlo intacto para cuando su mejor amigo llegara, alguien tenía que lidiar con ello.

El timbre sonó luego de, al menos, quince minutos en los que se había estado muriendo de aburrimiento. Se encontró con una beta, hermosa y rubia, de pómulos afilados y labios delgados que resaltaban gracias al labial rojo que llevaba aplicado, además usaba una camisa con estampado de gato que encantó a Louis a primera vista.

Sonrió.

—Emh, hola, supongo que tú debes ser, Niall —ella habló, voz suave y sonrisa ligera.

—Cerca, pero no. Louis en realidad, por lo que voy a suponer que tú eres quien viene a ver el lugar. —La beta asintió, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Sí, esa soy yo, Gemma, una de las interesadas en el lugar.

—Oh, bueno creo que está bien —carraspeó— ¿Quieres entrar? —hizo un gesto con la mano señalando dentro mientras se movía a un lado. La beta aceptó y sonrió aún más adentrándose en el lugar. Louis estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta

—¿Puedes dejar abierto, mi hermano debería estar aquí en unos minutos?

—Por supuesto —se detuvo, mostrando una sonrisa antes de caminar hasta la sala de estar, justo en el medio a unos pocos metros del cristal que dejaba vista al balcón. Suspiró— Bien, como que no he hecho esto nunca antes, así que realmente no sé por dónde empezar. —Titubeó un poco antes de continuar— Mi mejor amigo iba a hacer esto, pero lo mande por comida, así que —se encogió de hombros, formando un puchero con sus labios, Gemma rió.

—No importa, puedo esperar a que tu amigo esté de vuelta, pero al menos cuéntame la historia, —frunció el ceño— Digo, ¿Por qué están vendiendo el lugar? ¿Suicidio? ¿Asesinato? Debe haber una razón —Louis se llevó la mano al pecho, fingidamente escandalizado, la beta rió con pequeños hoyuelos apareciendo alrededor de su boca.

—Nah. Tal vez un poco de ambos —bromeó—, pero especialmente porque ahora tengo otro lugar y bueno, no quiero dejar este sin uso, alguien puede hacer algo que yo justamente no haré.

—Podrías conservarlo, como lugar para vacacionar o algo así.

—Podría sí —desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, frunció el ceño mientras daba una vuelta sin moverse de su lugar, pero viendo todo lo demás, no pudo evitar la mueca que apareció en su rostro—. Es un buen lugar, sí, pero no para niños, demasiado peligro.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías hijos.

—No lo hago, —respondió rápidamente, por inercia— Tal vez en un futuro, pero no sé, supongo que es bueno cambiar de ambiente ahora. Acostumbrarse.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Crees que pueda dar un recorrido al lugar, observar un poco.

—Lo que quieras, estás en tu casa —concedió, dejándose caer en un mueble, uno de los pocos que quedaban, sus pies dolían— Llamaré a mi ami-... —El sonido lo distrajo, sonrió en cuanto vio la pantalla del celular y se encontró con la foto de Niall, indicando una llamada entrante— Es él así que... —cuando miro a su alrededor ya no había nadie ahí, resopló resignado y se puso de pie, caminando hasta estar frente al ventanal, justo ahí contestó.

—Estoy llegando —fue lo primero que escuchó del otro lado de la línea, asintió a pesar de que sabía que no era observado.

—Ya se encuentra aquí la chica que quiere ver el lugar, está esperando a que llegues para que hagas tu trabajo.

—Louis... —protestó el omega, Louis mordió su sonrisa— Se supone que ibas a hacerlo por tu cuenta.

—Pero tengo hambre —berreó pobremente, pisoteando el piso inconscientemente— El bebé y yo tenemos hambre, como un montón —murmuró esto último, lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio escuchara.

—¡No digas eso, Lou! —rezongó— Logras que me sienta culpable.

—Bien, lo siento, solo vuelve y trae a Zayn contigo, quiero que me lleve de vuelta a casa. Estoy cansado.

—Sí, sí. Lo que quieras tonto. Estaremos allí en unos minutos —Niall ni siquiera lo dejó responder o despedirse antes de colgar la llamada, Louis no se quejó, pero contuvo un gruñido.

Al menos podría volver a casa pronto y dormir, estaba tan cansado que sentía que podría caer en el primer lugar donde apoyara la cabeza y-.

Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente, interrumpidas por un jadeó que se sincronizo con un chillido de su omega, sintió un arañazo en su pecho. Instintivamente sus manos se apretaron fuertemente formando puños, la nariz arrugada y una mueca inconsciente en la rosada boca. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo fue un acto reflejo cuando Louis se dio la vuelta. No parpadeó—imposible—, pero sus manos se apretaron con más fuerza, si es que cabía.

—Santa maldita mierda —masculló en voz baja, una risa irónica-amarga siguiendo sus palabras.

—Oh —sus ojos revolotearon de un lado al otro, confuso—  _¿Lou?_

—Harry —consiguió decir, su boca seca y algo apretando incómodamente el interior de su garganta.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_  —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sus voces mezclándose. Louis sintió una ligera presión en su pecho.

El alfa estiró la mano, indicando que podía hablar primero. Louis se encogió de hombros y evitó soltar una maldición, aun cuando era todo lo que quería salir de entre sus labios.

Abrió la boca dos veces y mordió el interior de su mejilla, buscando algo para decir, pero no tenía nada, realmente no quería _¿dónde diablos estaba Niall?_

—Pensé que no llegarías nunca —La voz de Gemma lo sacó del apuro, cuando Louis giró la cabeza la rubia aparecía por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía su camino a Harry—. Eres la persona más incumplida que conozco —dijo, golpeando el brazo del alfa, este apenas se inmuto, su mirada continuaba sobre Louis, quien no tardó en empezar a moverse incómodamente, las náuseas asaltándolo de a poco.

—Oh, sí. Louis, este es Harry, mi hermano y él es quien está interesado en comprar el lugar y Harry, ese es Louis quien quiere vender el lugar porque es muy peligroso para vivir con niños —la reacción de Harry fue inmediata, su ceño se frunció a medida que se volteaba para mirar a su hermana por primera vez desde que ella apareció en la sala.

—¿Hijos? —cuestionó con la voz ronca.

—Sí, sí, en un futuro, él sabe explicarlo mejor —Gemma rió inmune a la incomodidad entre el alfa y el omega— ¿Puedes explicarle, Louis?

—Mhn. Yo no creo que sea necesario —se sintió tentado a llevar las manos a su vientre, de alguna forma buscando protegerse, sin embargo, era consciente del gran error que sería.

—Solo mientras es-

Entonces sucedió; Niall entró, cabeza gacha, completamente enfocado en la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

—Bebé, aquí está tu comida y Zayn te... —Louis se había preguntado en que momento su mejor amigo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La mueca que se formó en el rostro de Niall hubiera sido graciosa si Louis no se sintiera tan... ¿incómodo?

Hubo un silencio que rápidamente se volvió tenso y el olor de diferentes feromonas en el aire comenzó a nausear con más fuerza a Louis, eso y, además, la molestia que había retenido durante tantas semanas se habría paso rápidamente, apretando en su pecho más de lo que prefería. No obstante, tenía nada de ganas de lidiar con lo que pudiera pasar si continuaba ahí por mucho más.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire lentamente, recomponiéndose en el camino y anteponiéndose a los caprichos de su omega.  _"No más"_  pensó mientras mostraba una sonrisa suave y caminaba directamente hacia Niall, sonriendo a Gemma e ignorando por completo la existencia de la persona extra en la habitación.

—Me voy —avisó al rubio, quien aún lucía algo perplejo. Agarró la bolsa que este estaba sosteniendo— Te veo cuando termines. —Beso la mejilla de su mejor amigo y cruzó la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que lo hubo hecho alguna vez y las manos temblando de una manera en la que estaba un poco acostumbrado, incluso cuando temblar se había vuelto una constante en su vida.

Antes de poder pensarlo estaba descendiendo por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, ni siquiera permitiéndose unos minutos para asimilar lo que acababa de suceder allí arriba. No incluso cuando estaba tenía leves espasmos, sentía como que podría entrar en pánico en cualquier momento, y en sus ojos empezaban a resplandecer las lágrimas de rabia. Tan molesto—estaba tan molesto sin una razón exacta, sin embargo, el sentimiento estuvo ahí, ahí apretando fuertemente—horriblemente su pecho.

Louis dio un respingo en cuanto sintió la ligera presión alrededor de su muñeca. Tirando de él, Louis se quejó jadeando e intentando deshacerse del agarre.

—Espera, amor. Detente. —Louis respiró hondo, casi aliviado en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la preocupada de su mejor amigo. Una risa aliviada escapando entre sus labios, así que fue solo cuando sintió el sabor metálico en su lengua que se dio cuenta lo fuerte que había estado mordiendo su labio—. Está bien, no llores. Está bien —repitió tranquilo, moviendo el flequillo de Louis lejos de su rostro— Ve a casa, pero no por aquí porque me pone malditamente nervioso imaginarte bajar tantas escaleras siendo que estas así de afectado por ver a Harry —Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Niall interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo, alegando sobre lo que sabe Louis pondría, primero que nada; el bebé.

Prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el siguiente piso, ignorando el mohín en sus labios y brazos cruzados obstinadamente sobre el pecho, la bolsa apretada contra su brazo. No dijo nada, pero recibió un abrazo seguido de un beso en la sien antes de ser ligeramente empujado dentro del ascensor. Niall era un idiota, pero Louis no lo amaba un ápice menos.

Llamó a Zayn en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y le pidió que lo esperara en la puerta, era todo o nada.

Louis como que amaba un poco a Zayn también, era carismático, eficiente y constantemente preparado para lo que Louis necesitara, sin rechistar, además estaba casi tan enamorado de Niall como el omega lo estaba de él, lo que ya le otorgaba un montón de puntos;  _clin, clin._

Salió del ascensor luego de haber dejado el móvil en su bolsillo, con la vista en alto reconoció a Zayn a lo lejos apoyado en una pared, luciendo misterioso y sexy como usual.

—¡Louis! —escuchó su nombre ser gritado. Sus pies se detuvieron casi por inercia, a la vez que su estómago se contrajo en una arcada que pudo retener milagrosamente.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para enfrentar a Harry.

—¿Por qué te vas ahora, otra vez? —Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron expulsadas de los delgados labios, había una ligera mueca en el rostro de Harry, una pequeña vena marcada en su sien, Louis reconoció la frustración.

Louis parpadeó confundido, tardando más de lo normal en entender el significado de las palabras del alfa. Rió descarado.

—Un momento, siento que estoy algo perdido respecto a lo que está sucediendo, perdón, pero ¿yo qué?

—Te fuiste —dijo deliberadamente, luciendo irritado, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que el castaño lo estaba. Louis parpadeó incrédulo, apretando sus puños antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

—¿Me fui? —preguntó cómicamente, lamiendo su labio superior, mordiendo un poco—. Porque tú estabas ¿no? —rió— Porque nunca discutimos por una estupidez y, de hecho, estuviste ahí cuando más lo necesité. Por supuesto que sí Harry, fui yo quien se fue, es más fácil verlo de esa manera ¿no? —rodó los ojos— Así que para hacerlo aún más fácil para nosotros voy a irme una vez más, no tendremos que volver a vernos después de esto —una sonrisa falsa apareció en sus labios, por lo que Louis solo inclinó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, completamente dispuesto a ir con Zayn, como debió haber hecho minutos atrás, sin embargo, logro dar dos pasos antes de que su muñeca fuera presionada (dos veces en un día: ¡Que mierda!) y jalada hacia atrás; fue todo lo que necesito para perder sus nervios.

—¡No me toques! —gritó alterado, empujando con fuerza el pecho del alfa, quien apenas se movió un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Louis pudiera liberarse del agarre, sin mucho esfuerzo en realidad.

—Louis...

—¡Y una mierda, Harry! —dijo, golpeando nuevamente, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez— ¡No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo! —avisó, sus ojos escociendo por las lágrimas contenidas. El rostro de Harry se contrajo en una mueca cuando intento acercarse, pero, por el contrario, Louis se alejó.

Su cuerpo temblaba a medida que su omega chillaba por aceptar esa cercanía, no obstante, él no podía. No sin sentir una vida de errores caer sobre él, aplastándolo. Incluso cuando quería tener cerca al alfa, su piel picaba al recordar las primeras semanas y como él, por alguna razón, ignoro que Louis realmente lo necesitaba. No podía.

Sus piernas fallaron y supo que iba a caer. Hubiera sido así si los brazos de Zayn no se hubieran envuelto alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo firme.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el beta, preocupación tiñendo su tono. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, murmurando un _"llévame a casa"_  que Zayn acató de inmediato, dejando que el brazo de Louis lo rodeara por la espalda

—Éramos amigos —Louis escucho pronunciar a Harry, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte. Contuvo una risa amarga y tan solo miró por sobre su hombro, apretando con más fuerza la cintura del beta.

—¿Interesa ahora? Si mal no recuerdo, me fui y tú lo hiciste también, así que no era una amistad tan importante en realidad.

Fue todo. Sin respuesta.

Dejó que Zayn lo sujetara por la cintura mientras lo arrastraba fuera del edificio.

Rodó los ojos, una risa histérica contenida en su pecho—. El padre de mi bebé es un imbécil —murmuró, un resoplido siguiendo sus palabras.

**☮☮**

Niall hizo todo, Louis ni siquiera podía pensar en volver a poner un pie cerca de su antiguo edificio, en su antiguo lugar, el que ahora le pertenecía a Harry, el castaño no esperaba volver a tenerlo cerca.

Sin embargo...

...Se encontraron nuevamente, casi dos semanas después, bueno Harry encontró a Louis, en un momento horrible ya que Louis había tenido una semana de mierda y casi no podía salir de la cama.

Así que no fue especialmente grato el que empezaran a tocar la puerta de manera insistentemente molesta, mucho menos siendo que Niall no se encontraba acompañándolo y Liam había estado toda la mañana ayudando a su padre en algo. Louis odiaba que lo molestaran cuando se sentía enfermo, por lo que estuvo tentando a mantenerse en su lugar, solo él, recostado en la cama que sería de su bebé en algunos meses más, pero los golpes no cesaban y últimamente se sentía más irritado que nunca.

Avanzo a trompicones, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se intentaba organizar la camisa, sus clavículas estaban expuestas y hacia más frio del que podía soportar y no es como que Louis no estuviera acostumbrado al cambiante clima londinense, pero estaba embarazado y bueno, ya no tenía la misma resistencia que antes.

—¡Que mierda! —fue lo primero que escapo de entre sus labios en cuanto abrió la puerta, también su lengua se enredó para decir cualquier otra palabra. Una maldita broma. Realmente tenía que ser eso. Louis no estaba de humor para soportarlo. Se animó internamente, el dolor le daba un poco más de confianza y que el olor de Harry no se sintiera tan fuerte le ayudaba un poco más para ser más firme—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué... me estas espiando? —Acuso incrédulo, ignorando el hecho de que el olor de Harry empezaba a sentirse tan denso como Louis lo recordaba.

—No, no. Yo, eh —No, Louis no podía afrontarlo aún. Negó con la cabeza y atinó a empujar la mano con la que empuñaba la puerta, sin embargo, el alfa puso la propia antes de que pudiera finalizar su cometido—. No cierres —pidió en voz baja, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí incluso? ¿Cómo siquiera...?

—No. ¿Por qué estas actuando así? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, dando un paso tentativo hacia el frente, Louis no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, pero casi podía sentir su mano entumida por la falta de sangre, gracias a la manera en que apretaba la puerta.

Respiro hondo; _mala idea_. ¿Harry siempre había sido así de abrumador?

Louis chillo, moviéndose incómodamente hacia un lado, un jadeo arañando su pecho, el olor de las feromonas de Harry nublando su mente; tan denso e intenso.

Salivó inconscientemente. —Harry... —Probo, el nombre deslizándose entre sus labios como un mantra.

Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron y en su boca se formó un puchero involuntario. Tan terriblemente innecesario. Volteo la mirada y apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió las lágrimas picar en la parte posterior de estos, las palabras de Harry repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza; tantas buenas-importantes razones para eso.

—¿Por qué tu estas actuando así? —logró decir—. Como que nada paso y las semanas que no nos vimos o hablamos no estuvieron ahí. Como si no hubieras ignorado mis llamadas cuando más necesitaba de ti a mi lado —cada palabra era un peso que se iba, una espina siendo arrancada; se sentía correctamente incorrecto, pero al menos quedaría una parte buena en ello _. Louis lo esperaba_.

» Te fuiste sin dejar rastro de querer saber algo más. Entendí el mensaje antes, perfectamente, ¿por qué quieres hacer esto a...?

—Todo tiene una explicación —interrumpió el alfa con voz suave, Louis no había notado la reciente cercanía, aún demasiado nublado por el olor de Harry acaparando todo—. Louis, por favor...

—¿Por qué importa? —cuestionó serio, mirando directamente a los ojos del alfa. Incluso había olvidado la sensación en su cuerpo en cuanto sus ojos encontraban esa mirada esmeralda; su omega lo había extrañado más que nadie—. Esperas darme una explicación y después de eso _¿qué?_  Quieres tener de vuelta a alguien con quien follabas sin el riesgo de que se vuelva loco en cualquier ocasión —resopló amargamente—. Lo siento, pero no voy a ir por ese camino de nue... —las palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto, inesperadamente, las manos del alfa atraparon sus mejillas y sus labios se encontraron siendo acaparados por los contrarios.

Todo a su alrededor se revolvió convirtiéndose en una maraña confusa, de manera que lo único que se distinguía era Harry; _su olor, sus manos, sus labios_. Solo en ese momento, mientras sus labios se movían al compás en un beso desprolijo y sin razón, justo ahí, Louis se dio cuenta que no deseaba sentir otros _labios-mullidos-con-sabor-a-cereza_  contra los suyos y que, por lo tanto, estaba completamente arruinado.

—No es acerca de eso —murmuró el alfa, permitiéndole unos segundos a Louis para recuperar el aliento, pero no los suficientes para que la nubosidad se disipara.

Sus labios se encontraron de vuelta a medio camino y la lengua de Harry nunca se había sentido tanto como el cielo, envolviendo la de Louis, a él por completo.

Ninguno de los besos de antes se comparaba a ahora, nunca habían hecho sentir a Louis de esa manera. Se estaban llevando el dolor y Harry no se apartaba. Louis no estaba seguro de querer que lo hiciera, su omega definitivamente no lo quería.

—Bebé, —Harry llamó, Louis pudo escuchar el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada, pero no se inmuto, apretando sus ojos con más fuerza de lo que lo hubo hecho alguna vez—. Tuve que hacerlo, realmente... Umh, hueles increíble —continuó, su aliento acariciando el cuello de Louis mientras lo rozaba con la nariz—. Y aun así crees que fue fácil irme siendo que estoy tan malditamente enamorado de ti, como completamente jodido, amor —suspiró sobre los labios ajenos—. Ido por el mejor omega que he conocido en mi vida. Mío —gruñó, picoteando los labios de Louis, antes de volver a besarlo, con más fuerza.

Y en algún punto las palabras murieron y los labios se encontraron nuevamente con fogosidad renovada y Louis no podía parar de tocar las partes de Harry porque aun sentía imposiblemente cruel que él estuviera ahí, pidiendo por todo de Louis y diciéndole que era el único omega con el que quiere estar siempre.

Y de alguna manera ellos terminaron en la habitación de Louis, con Harry cerniéndose sobre el castaño, explicando y aceptando por qué él era un mal alfa y Louis estando de acuerdo con cada palabra, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro porque su alfa siempre fue un idiota y él nunca había podido resistirse.

Louis respiró hondo, profundamente, intentando contener la emoción de su omega, que amenazaba con saltar fuera de su pecho para enroscarse alrededor de Harry, seguramente lo haría si pudiera.

Llevó sus manos hacia el, ahora, corto cabello del alfa, sus dedos enredándose entre las hebras delgadas y suaves; contuvo un jadeo.

Habían estado mirándose por al menos cinco minutos, con las palabras de Harry rebotando en el aire, calando hondo en el cerebro de Louis. Tenía una respuesta, sin embargo, era consciente de que con cada minuto que pasaba el alfa se desesperaba un poco más, y, ciertamente, Louis lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Harry se lo merecía.

—Louis, por favor —rogó Harry, su voz sonando baja y ronca, con un toque desesperado que logro erizar la piel de Louis.

Tiró de los cabellos de Harry, los escasos rizos estirándose entre sus dedos, y rodó los ojos —Alfa tonto —masculló rígidamente, un toque de cariño escapándose junto a sus palabras—. ¿Cómo siquiera me gustas, ah? —bufó, sintiendo como el agarre del rizado en sus caderas se intensificó. Su omega estaba regocijado, Louis contuvo una sonrisa a pesar de que lo siguiente en decir sería lo más importante, y ciertamente se sentía nervioso, pero no pensaba demostrarlo—. ¿Quieres que confíe en ti? Demuéstrame que puedo hacerlo, Hazz —presionó una de sus manos contra la parte posterior del cuello del alfa, acariciando con la yema de los dedos, tamborileando estos de vez en cuando. Trago saliva—. Demuéstranos —remarcó la palabra'—, que nos mereces —Término en un susurro.

Harry pareció confundido durante cinco segundos, con su ceño levemente fruncido y sus dientes aprisionando su labio inferior. Todo estuvo así, con Louis reteniendo la respiración mientras miraba atentamente entre sus cuerpos, a un lugar en específico (la camisa demasiado grande apenas permitía notar algo), intentando no soltar feromonas a causa del nerviosismo, de pronto, los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente, y Louis pudo sentir la tensión de sus músculos.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los ojos color esmeralda se encontrarán con los de color cyan de Louis, nuevamente.

Los labios de Louis temblaron, sus dedos hormigueantes y su corazón comenzando a latir como loco; Harry lucia tan perdido. Él se veía tan asustado que por un momento Louis se sintió culpable, triste de que posiblemente el alfa no estaría dispuesto, incluso si decía amar a Louis, si lo consideraba su omega, él podía cambiar fácilmente de opinión justo ahora.

Se encogió en sí mismo, alejando sus manos de Harry y en cambio intentando salir de debajo del cuerpo del alfa, no obstante, no pudo moverse, no con el agarre sobre sus caderas intensificándose. Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si sus párpados pudieran dejarlo ignorar lo que venía.

Quería decir que lo sentía, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto. Probablemente Harry estaba furioso, tal vez incluso decepcionado, pero era algo que no había podido evitar, y realmente Louis no lo culpaba si es que—

—Dios... —Harry jadeó, su aliento cálido chocando contra la mejilla de Louis—. Mierda. Dios, ¿estas... —las palabras se cortaron y lo siguiente que Louis sintió fue la mano de Harry acariciar su vientre. —No lo noté antes es... Cariño, mírame por favor —pidió el alfa con voz suave a medida que sus dedos trazaban figuras en el estómago de Louis, arrastrando su camisa por el movimiento.

Louis vaciló un poco, pero lo hizo, sus orbes se abrieron, su corazón latió aún más errático en cuanto la sonrisa de Harry lo recibió, brillante y sincera, con sus dientes perlados mostrándose en toda su gloria.

La frente de Harry se apoyó contra la de Louis, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus miradas fijas en el otro, los ojos de Harry ahora centelleaban, había motas doradas salteando el verde y sus pupilas más grandes que lo normal. No decían nada, pero Louis no era capaz de apartar su mirada de la de Harry, no incluso cuando la intensidad de esos ojos sobre los suyos alteraba a su omega, a pesar de eso, era lo mejor que Louis se había sentido en semanas.

El rizado se relamió los labios, estos quedando brillantes a causa de la saliva, respiró hondo, todo eso sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

—Por eso vendiste el otro lugar —Harry afirmó más que pregunto, Louis confirmó con un ligero asentimiento. El rizado rió suavemente—. Un bebé —susurró Harry tan bajo que Louis apenas logró escucharlo—. De nosotros. Dios. Vamos a tener un cachorro, amor —fue inconsciente y un movimiento rápido, de la mano de Louis golpeando el brazo del alfa, no muy fuerte en realidad, pero lo suficiente para que sonara, y de alguna manera, profundizar la sonrisa de Harry. Louis agradeció estar acostado ya que pudo sentir el temblor en sus piernas ante el gesto.

—No somos unos salvajes, Harold —atinó a decir, conteniendo apenas su propia sonrisa; morder el interior de su mejilla ayudaba.

—Sin embargo, es cierto, vas a darme un hijo y no podría estar más feliz por eso.

—O, una hija —refutó, difícilmente ignorando el regocijo que las palabras de Harry acababan de provocar en su pecho, o la manera en que su omega se retorcía.

—Nuestro, tuyo y mío, Lou —soltó una bocanada de aire que dio directamente en los labios de Louis—. ¿De cuánto estas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —Louis pudo notar el leve cambio, la ansiedad en la voz de Harry, el desespero en sus movimientos mientras subía su camisa y se agachaba hasta la altura de su vientre, sin embargo, Harry nunca dejaba de mirar a Louis, y la luz de sus ojos pareciera no quererse ir de ahí, Louis lo prefería, amaba ver al alfa tan emocionado por eso, y la manera en que su omega saltaba y chillaba, Louis era tan profundamente feliz en ese momento.

Los labios de Harry se deslizaron sobre su piel, el primer roce provocó un jadeo por parte de Louis, que lo dejó avergonzado, pero el gesto lo hubo tomado por sorpresa así que no lo pudo evitar. Harry no paraba, sus labios suaves y lengua humedad, provocaban calosfríos en la piel de Louis; estremeciéndolo.

—Algunas semanas, quince o dieciséis, a mitad de camino —respondió (lo había calculado desde la vez que pasaron su celo juntos, la única vez que dejaron de protegerse, bueno, que Louis olvido tomar la pastilla) utilizando esa como forma de distracción para lo que Harry estaba logrando y sabía que era a propósito, que el alfa quería tenerlo así y verlo tan afectado como lograba ponerlo, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción, al menos no tan pronto. Respiro entrecortado—. No hablamos por semanas Hazz, como se supone que iba a decirte cuando desapareciste como si nada, terminaste con lo que sea que teníamos, ¿no? —Ni siquiera fue un cambio sutil, no, los movimientos del alfa simplemente se detuvieron abruptamente, Louis gimoteó, de inmediato extrañando la fricción de los dedos y labios del alfa contra su piel.

—Lo siento —escuchó a Harry decir en voz baja, Louis sintió una punzada en su pecho, analizando sus recientes palabras y entendiendo rápidamente que había hecho sentir mal al alfa.

El semblante de Harry se veía decaído y tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban entrelazadas en su regazo. Louis odiaba verlo así luego de que estuviera tan emocionado, sin embargo, sabía que no es posible tapar el sol con un dedo y sucedieron cosas mientras Harry se mantuvo perdido y, Louis lo único que quería era estar seguro de que, si Harry iba a comprometerse con ellos, lo haría de una buena manera, no estaba dispuesto a darle más oportunidades, sin importar lo muy enamorado que está.

Tragó saliva lo mejor que pudo ante la sequedad en su garganta. —Dolía —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para captar la atención del alfa. Unos segundos después Harry lo miraba expectante, Louis cada vez sentía la boca más seca, horriblemente seca, pero se obligó a continuar hablando—. Las primeras semanas luego de enterarme, dolía no tenerte cerca. Había sido fácil al principio porque no sabía y, además, siempre estabas cerca, pero después cuando los supe y empecé a ser realmente consciente de que no estabas y, al parecer, no planeabas volver mi omega chillaba y siempre era malditamente aterrador y doloroso hasta que usaba cualquier cosa con tu olor, siempre funciona de esa manera, pero también hacer eso me molestaba, joder, estaba tan enojado contigo Harry que prefería vomitar o cualquier otra cosa. Incluso hoy, antes de que llegaras, ha sido horrible toda la semana. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, creo que el bebé tampoco; te reconoce —murmuró, inconscientemente acariciando su vientre. Harry había terminado por subir su camisa hasta dejarlo completamente descubierto.

Hubo un silencio, que se extendió por unos minutos que a Louis le parecieron eternos. Podía sentir la tensión del alfa como si fuera suya, y sus manos hormigueaban por tirar de Harry y juntar sus labios, necesitaba que el alfa tranquilizara a su omega.

Pasaron varios minutos más antes de que Louis se obligará a hablar. —Haz —llamó tentativamente, ganándose una mirada abatida—. Abrázame un poco, amor, te necesitamos aquí, cerca —probó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, esperando por una reacción por parte del alfa, la cual no tardó demasiado en hacer acto de presencia.

Las comisuras de los labios de Harry se curvaron hacia arriba, marcando sus hoyuelos apenas un poco, a medida que se iba sobre Louis y juntaba sus labios, el omega jadeó, totalmente tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo, fue una recuperación rápida y sus manos se entrelazaron tras el cuello del alfa mientras sus labios se movían acompasadamente contra los del otro. Era suave, y los labios de Harry siempre se sentían como terciopelo contra los de Louis, y el sabor a cereza era cada vez mejor. A Louis ni siquiera le gustaban las cerezas, pero amaba poder besar a Harry.

Suspiró, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto Harry presionó sus labios una última vez, tomando distancia e inclinándose, nuevamente, hacia el vientre de Louis.

—Esta pequeño —susurró, repartiendo besos en su vientre. Louis asintió, sabiendo eso, el médico también lo había dicho—. Tienes que comer más, lo necesita, esta pequeño —gruñó Harry, posesivamente.

Louis jadeó, lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, una repentina culpabilidad asentándose en su pecho, incómodamente—. Lo sé, lo siento —susurro triste. El bebé estaba pequeño y era su culpa, lo sabía, lo odiaba y odiaba un poco más que Harry se lo hubiera recordado, que le recordara que había sido un poco negligente antes. Sorbió su nariz justo cuando sintió la mano de Harry acariciar su mejilla—. Perdón, fui un mal omega, lo siento —hipó.

—Bebé no, ¿qué dices...? No —Harry utilizo los pulgares para apartar las lágrimas que no querían detenerse, Louis estaba amargo—. No digas eso. Vamos a estar bien, tu y yo, nosotros, el bebé. Todo va a salir bien —Louis asintió, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, pero recibiendo gustoso las caricias del alfa.

Un silencio tranquilo se posó sobre ellos, las respiraciones como único ruido de fondo mientras las miradas decían todo, azul y verde confesando todo.

Louis estaba adormilado cuando el alfa volvió a hablar.

—Lou, —respiro Harry, labios rozando la piel de Louis, quien conservaba sus ojos cerrados, totalmente envuelto en la paz del momento. Respondió con un ligero _"Hmn"_  por el cual Harry rió un poco antes de detenerse abruptamente— Voy a hacerlo bien —anunció, voz baja pero firme, decidida. Louis mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Ah sí? —provocó, Louis quería malditamente creer, en todo, cada palabra que Harry dijera la creería ciegamente, sin embargo, había cosas de por medio, un embarazo que era más importante que cualquier sentimiento de Louis, sabía que no podía depositar toda su confianza en Harry. Quería, más no debía— ¿No vas a dejarnos? —cuestionó tembloroso.

—¡No! —chilló Harry escuetamente, Louis contuvo una carcajada por lo infantil que sonó el alfa, la presión de delgados labios sobre su vientre contribuyó bastante. Louis había extrañado tanto eso, los besos y las caricias de Harry, la forma en que su toque se sentía tan delicado y la manera en que lo trataba como si fuera porcelana. — Nunca jamás otra vez —Harry aseguró, Louis intentó creer—. No esperábamos esto Lou, al menos yo no esperaba estar tan ido por un omega, profundamente enamorado si me lo preguntas —rió nerviosamente— Es lo que es y no podría estar más feliz por ello. Te amo, y es todo lo que se, amo que estés en estado y sí, vamos a tener un cachorro —Harry ni siquiera se inmutó ante el nuevo golpe—. Eres todo lo que está bien en la vida y una familia junto a ti es más de lo que alguna vez imagine tendría —su voz se había vuelto más ronca, y Louis apenas podía luchar contra el nudo que se había empezado a formar en su garganta, tragando saliva difícilmente. Demasiado sensible para cualquier palabra bonita que Harry se atreviera a decir—. Son mi familia. Lo más importante de mi vida, ustedes dos, amor, nadie más que ustedes. Y no estoy dispuesto a ser un idiota y dejar que eso cambie. No cuando, una vez más, te me has puesto en bandeja de plata y ahora es para siempre, amor—, Louis rió lloroso, sus mejillas revolaban rojas, bañadas en una nueva ola de lágrimas. No estaba seguro de en qué momento habían empezado a caer, pero no podía importarle menos.

Su omega estaba rebosante en felicidad y Louis sentía como que se hubo liberado un peso que ni siquiera sabía que cargaba, sin embargo, era eso, la sensación de que las cosas estarían bien para ellos de ahora en adelante. Era todo lo que deseaba.

—Una última oportunidad —afirmó.

—Si —murmuró el rizado—. Si. Si. —Y un par de veces más para estar seguro de ello.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por el rostro de Louis y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro; nunca se había sentido mejor.

— _You both are all mine, all I need, all I want._  
_You're the flicker that is here in my life._  
_Now, you're my destiny and I couldn't be happy for it._  
_Because you are all I never wanted, but you're what I really need in my life._  
_The only one that I want by my side_.

» _I'll be there, every time you need me, even if you hate me._  
_I'll be there, every time you need me, if you need a shoulder._  
_I'll be there for you._  
_I'll be loving you, even if you don't want it._  
_I'll be there._

Harry no había cantado muchas veces para nadie, solo un puñado contable, pero Louis había tenido un par de oportunidades. La voz de Harry era ronca y fuerte, profunda y rasposa en algunos puntos, sin embargo, ahora era todo lo contrario; Louis la amaba igual.

Su tono era bajo, voz suave en cada nota, pulida e íntima, simplemente para que Louis escuchará, con enfoques precisos que erizaban la piel del castaño.   
Estaba tan emocionado y era un mar de lágrimas —debía lucir horrible más no le interesaba— también su alfa era un completo idiota, pero ellos estarían bien; Louis estaba seguro.


End file.
